Fake - Short Fic by: Liane
by Nina Martins. 19
Summary: O que posso dizer? Tenho um grande fraco por mulheres bonitas. Quem me culparia por isso? O único probleminha é que às vezes me meto em encrenca por causa delas, como agora, por exemplo.
1. No flagra

**Autor (a): **Liane.

**Gênero: **Comédia/ Romance/ Amizade.

**Classificação: **\+ 18

**Sinopse Completa: **O que posso dizer? Tenho um grande fraco por mulheres bonitas. Quem me culparia por isso? O único probleminha é que às vezes me meto em encrenca por causa delas, como agora, por exemplo. Depois de ser flagrado quase pegando a noiva do meu quase futuro sócio, tive que tomar uma atitude drástica para não apanhar, tomar um tiro ou perder a sociedade, correndo o risco de ser assassinado pela minha querida irmã anã do mal (como eu gosto de chamá-la). Confesso, desmunhequei. Pronto, é isso. Fingi que era gay para me salvar da enrascada. A única coisa com a qual eu não contava era conhecer uma garota muito gostosa, que ia me deixar louco e brincar com a minha imaginação: Isabella Swan. **E ELA ACHA QUE SOU GAY! **Alguém aí pode me matar, por favor?

*** **Twiligth pertence a Stephanie Mayer, mas a historia é de _**Liane**_ e a mim somente a autorização para postá-la aqui.

*** Link original:** fanfiction. com . br / historia / 139547 / Fake _ - _ Short _ Fic / **(Retire os espaços)***

**( * )**

**Sejam bem vindos.**

**Anteriormente tinha dito que postaria outras historia dessa autora incrível. E cá estou eu com mais essa missão o/**

**Demorei, mas cheguei.**

**Já aviso que é uma Short Fic. Entãooooo, não possui muitos capítulos ;(**

**Mas garanto que darão boas rizadas.**

**Espero que participem aqui comigo.**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Sem querer parecer convencido nem nada, mas já sendo, eu, Edward Cullen, sou um dos melhores estilistas da cidade. E hétero, só pra constar desta narrativa e deixar bem claro, caso os fatos seguintes se mostrem confusos.

Por isso fui chamado para desenhar o vestido de madrinha da irmã de Emmet Swan. Ele era nada menos do que o dono de uma das gravadoras mais concorridas de New York City e ter o meu nome ligado ao dele me colocava no topo da cadeia alimentar nesse campo de batalha que é a Big Apple. Isso sem falar na possibilidade de uma sociedade.

Apenas para registro aqui, os cantores mais badalados do momento são protegidos pelo nome Swan, então, ponto para mim!

Gostaria de dizer que pude desenhar o vestido da noiva também, mas a mulher é super maníaca por coisas francesas e seu vestido já havia sido feito por um dos estilistas gays europeus. Malditos sejam os gays franceses e seu dom de fazerem roupas épicas!

Mas voltando a mim, o total motivo e superinteressante dono destas palavras, eu estou totalmente fodido neste exato momento.

Eis que chego eu à casa do meu quase futuro sócio e advinha quem é que estava sozinha me esperando? A gostosa da Tania Denali, a noiva. E dando mole pra mim!

O que eu fiz?

Bom, digamos que eu e ela levamos um baita susto quando Emmet entrou no quarto e me encontrou sentado na cama, sendo que sua noiva estava usando apenas lingerie bem na minha frente.

Agora você me diz: Como eu ia resolver isso?

A maioria dos estilistas em New York são gays e eu sou uma das poucas exceções. Fiz o curso primeiro por que não me interessava por nada mais. Segundo, a minha irmã anã do mal me obrigou, já que ela também ia fazer e terceiro, mas não menos importante...

Sabe quantas supermodelos internacionais fazem de tudo para ganhar um vestido exclusivo da grife Cullen com o nome delas? Eu adoro meu trabalho por que sempre termina em sexo para mim. Há!

Bom... Aí já dá pra imaginar o que eu fiz né?

A única opção que me pareceu viável para não apanhar nem perder o contrato foi fingir que era gay. Ainda bem que eu mantenho a minha vida pessoal bem escondida ou não teria colado. O fato é que ele acreditou (corno cuscuz) e eu me livrei do problema.

Logo em seguida ao incidente o Swan me levou à sala para conhecer sua irmã Isabella.

Caso você, caro leitor ou leitora, ainda não tenha deduzido isso de minhas prévias afirmações super sutis, vou contar algo sobre mim para vocês: eu meio que tenho um fraco (quase um aneurisma) por mulheres bonitas.

Deus sabe que eu já tentei resistir (nem tanto), mas é como uma droga. Lá vem uma garota em um vestido esvoaçante e 'BAM'! Lá está Edward Cullen correndo atrás. Nem precisa ser tão bonita, contanto que seja gostosa. E pra falar a verdade, na maioria das vezes eu nem preciso correr atrás, elas se jogam em cima de mim mesmo.

Eu sei, pode me chamar de ninfomaníaco, mas até hoje ninguém reclamou, se é que me entende.

Agora voltando ao presente em que eu estou totalmente ferrado, fui conhecer a tal garota né?

Achei que ela devia ser uma baranga terrível.

Quero dizer, a garota é irmã do provável cara mais badalado da cidade e nunca se quer foi vista saindo bêbada de um clube noturno. Fala sério! Ninguém se quer sabia qual era a cara da garota. Devia ser de doer o dente de tanto desgosto.

Agora imagine você a minha surpresa, querido leitor (a), quando, no lugar de uma gordinha com lentes fundo de garrafa e aparelho dental, me aparece uma deusa. Com D maiúsculo.

Ah, Deus, obrigado!

Eu sei que essa o senhor desenhou especificamente para mim, pois a garota era feita pedaço por pedaço de cada uma de minhas fantasias mais absurdas.

Deixe-me te falar sobre Isabella Swan.

Pelo que eu pude saber pelo seu próprio irmão, Isabella tem dezoito anos e está no fim do colegial, indo para a faculdade dentro de poucos meses.

Agora se você me perguntar qual a imagem perfeita de uma colegial super sexy, eu lhe respondo, meu amigo: Isabella Swan em pessoa.

A garota parecia um misto de menininha inocente a vadia de quinta, sem parecer nem um pouco falsa, sendo totalmente irresistível para mim.

E por incrível que pareça, ela estava usando nada menos do que a farda de seu colégio. Aí você se pergunta: o que tem de mais nisso?

Vou explicar.

Quando uma garota usa uma camisa branca de botões, saia pregueada preta, meia ¾ branca, bota de couro preta e uma gravata, pode não parecer nada demais. Mas some a isso um corpo totalmente quente por baixo disso tudo, bem como um olhar safado, trancinhas no cabelo, uma boca carnuda totalmente irresistível e uma cruz de ouro no pescoço.

Pronto, pode me mandar direto pro inferno sem escalas.

É o bonde da perdição, senhoras e senhores, e eu estou pronto para embarcar nele sem protestos.

Dei meu melhor sorriso sedutor, claro. E não me julguem. A garota só tem dezoito anos, mas eu nem sou tão velho, só tenho vinte e quatro. E sem piadas quanto ao número e minha atual condição, por favor, já é doloroso o suficiente.

Por que quando eu apertei a mão se Isabella, me lembrei que eu deveria ser gay. Pense no maior desgosto que já tive na vida, foi esse!

– Olá. – Falei, apertando-lhe a mão.

– Oi. – Ela sorriu me olhando analiticamente. Não pude evitar um suspiro, que rapidamente disfarcei como um espirro.

Depois disso, tive que pedir ajuda. O caso aqui era grave e eu estava correndo risco iminente de morte, caso fosse pego mexendo com a noiva E a irmã do cara no mesmo dia.

Voltei ao meu carro a pretexto de pegar o meu material e aproveitei para ligar para Alice. Contei tudo o que aconteceu e ela quase me matou pelo telefone mesmo. Tive que afastar o aparelho do ouvido para não ficar surdo. Quando os gritos diminuíram de volume eu pude voltar a ouvir o que ela dizia.

– Você vai ter que se controlar daqui para frente Edward. Esse contrato é muito importante, vamos faturar alto. Você não pode sair correndo atrás de todo o rabo de saia que vê pela frente. – Alice falou quando ficou mais calma, embora ainda estivesse alterada.

– Eu sei. Vou me controlar daqui em diante. Ou pelo menos vou tentar... – Ela bufou e eu revirei os olhos. – Tudo bem, vou me enfiar em um cinto de castidade!

Ô promessa infeliz, meu Senhor!

– Assim é bem melhor. Agora faz o que tem para fazer e sai logo daí, pelo amor de Deus! – Ela era muito mandona! Mas eu obedeci.

Só que a minha resolução de me tornar um cara casto fraquejou logo na primeira oportunidade.

Emmet deixou a mim e a sua irmã a sós e fomos ao quarto da garota. Pedi (inocentemente, claro) que ela tirasse as roupas para poder fazer suas medidas corretamente.

– Você é gay mesmo, não é? – Ela perguntou querendo se certificar, me olhando de cima a baixo e mordendo o lábio ao fim. Fiquei olhando para sua boca enquanto xingava Emmet Swan por ser tão fofoqueiro.

Aparentemente o irmão já tinha falado de mim pra ela.

Droga!

Aquele boato de que eu era gay ia se espalhar igual a fogo em mato ralo.

É foda!

– Não se preocupe, pode pensar em mim como se fosse seu médico. – Desviei a pergunta.

Ela ainda me olhou de forma neutra por algum tempo e, parecendo decidir que eu era gay mesmo, começou a tirar as roupas.

Espera, eu pareço gay? O.O

Distraí-me do que estava pensando quando as roupas da garota começaram a cair.

Isabella, como eu já havia frisado antes, era muito gostosa.

Tinha a barriga lisinha, uma cintura fina seguida de um quadril perfeito, nem muito magro, nem largo demais. Mas o melhor de tudo eram os seios. Altos, firmes e cheios, do tamanho certo para minhas mãos. Sua pele macia e delicada me dava vontade de marcá-la inteira com unhas e dentes.

Quando ela ficou de lingerie na minha frente eu tive dificuldades em me controlar para não ficar encarando, babando em cima dela.

Tive que pigarrear antes de pegar minha fita métrica ou minha voz sairia totalmente rouca e excitada.

– Vou anotar suas medidas. – Eu falei tentando aparentar calma.

– Tudo bem. – Ela ergueu os braços deixando seu corpo à minha mercê.

Droga de vida!

Quantos homens não dariam tudo para ter uma oportunidade como essa? E eu nem sequer podia tirar uma casquinha sem me foder legal.

– Você... – Minha voz voltara a ficar rouca. Pigarreei mais uma vez. – Tem algum modelo específico em mente? É que eu não sei o que você usa no dia-a-dia.

– Tanto faz, não ligo muito pra roupas. Poderia ir de calça jeans e camiseta, se dependesse de mim. Mas meu irmão quer a todo custo que eu mude meu visual. – Ela falou sarcástica.

– Mudar? Por que ele iria querer isso? – Perguntei, imaginando que louco iria querer que uma gata como ela mudasse de alguma forma.

– O casamento dele está chegando e quer que eu pareça uma dama. – Ela deu de ombros.

– Você não parece ser do tipo que aceita esse tipo de coisa. – Comentei.

– E não sou. Mas resolvi fazer esse favor a ele. Depois do casamento eu vou para a faculdade e não vou vê-lo durante muito tempo. É meio que um presente. – Ela disse.

– Saquei. – Eu estava tentando desviar minha atenção de seu corpo, mas como eu conseguiria se cada vez que eu a tocava, eu sentia seu corpo estremecer e via seu mamilo ficar durinho sob o sutiã de renda branco, só esperando pela minha boca nele?

Era uma visão totalmente torturante.

Isabella podia ter dezoito anos, mas parecia não ter muita experiência com homens e aquilo me deixou mais excitado ainda.

Só que ela pensava que eu era gay, então não podia ver o volume nas minhas calças.

E sabe o que era pior? Seu olhar prendendo o meu. Ela olhava direto nos olhos, coisa que a maioria das pessoas em New York não faz. Não era maliciosa, mas isso a deixava muito sexy.

Sacudi a cabeça e me concentrei no meu trabalho. Se eu fizesse merda dessa vez Alice comeria meu fígado comigo ainda vivo.

Tirei alguns vestidos da minha mala e entreguei para ela vestir. Queria ver como ela ficaria em alguns modelos, para depois pensar nas roupas que lhe cairiam melhor.

Foi aí que a coisa começou a ficar feia.

Ela pegou o primeiro vestido, que era tomara que caia. Então teve que tirar o sutiã para vesti-lo. Isabella ficou de costas para mim, por precaução eu acho, mas havia um espelho na parede ao lado dela e eu pude ver tudo.

Seus seios eram durinhos e altos, com pequenos mamilos tão rosados que chegou a me dar água na boca. Minha respiração acelerou enquanto o meu amigo lá embaixo começava a se manifestar.

Eu queria agarrar Bella Swan, mas não podia em circunstância nenhuma.

– Onde é o banheiro? – Eu perguntei bruscamente. Ela apontou para uma porta ao fundo do quarto. – Com licença.

Eu já estava ficando maluco. Entrei no banheiro, encostei-me à parede e bati uma para me acalmar.

Mal podia acreditar que estava fazendo uma coisa infantil como aquela, mas minha situação pedia medidas desesperadas. Imaginava como devia ser tocar sua pele macia, sentir seus pequenos lábios nos meus... Gozei quase na mesma hora.

Limpei-me e saí com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, como se não tivesse acabado de me masturbar pensando nela. E eu ainda ia passar muito mais tempo, como esse, com Bella Swan.

Devo me suicidar agora mesmo, ou deixar para ser torturado e morto depois?

* * *

**O que acharam desse primeiro capítulo?**

**O Edward é muito safadinho para o meu gosto gente ;)**

**Vamos ver no que vai dar essa historia de fingir ser 'GAY'.**

**Beijos até o próximo ;***


	2. Nos tornando AMIGAS

**Hey! Fico muito feliz que a fic esteja agradando ")**

**Vamos com mais um capítulo dessa pequena e divertida fShort *\o/***

**obrigado para quem comentou e a quem colocou em seus acompanhamentos :***

**É bom saber que há pessoas que apreciam.**

**(*)**

* * *

_Limpei-me e saí com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, como se não tivesse acabado de me masturbar pensando nela. E eu ainda ia passar muito mais tempo, como esse, com Bella Swan._

_Devo me suicidar agora mesmo, ou deixar pra ser torturado e morto depois?_

Bella usava o vestido azul tomara que caia quando eu saí do banheiro. A garota estava deslumbrante, diga-se de passagem.

– Você está bem? – Ela perguntou me mirando preocupada.

– Claro. Como ficou o vestido? – Eu perguntei querendo desviar sua atenção.

– Ficou bem, eu acho. Meio apertado no busto. – Ela comentou franzindo a testa levemente.

Aproximei-me e levei minhas mãos aos lados dos seus seios, testando a largura do vestido e me controlando para não passar a mão nela mais do que deveria.

Seu rosto estava próximo demais do meu e eu podia sentir seu hálito perfumado enquanto ela ofegava levemente. Isabella parecia estar nervosa com o nosso contato. Provavelmente não tanto quanto eu, tenho certeza.

– É assim que tem que ser. – Eu falei, finalmente, vendo que o vestido estava do tamanho certo.

– Ah, então eu não preciso respirar mesmo. Sem problemas. – Ela falou ironicamente. Ri baixinho. Ela até era engraçada. – Escute, Edward. Já que você é homem, pelo menos em teoria, me diga: Por que vocês são tão fúteis?

Resolvi ignorar aquela parte do _homem apenas na teoria_ e entreguei-lhe outro vestido.

– Como assim? – Eu perguntei.

– Ah, bom... Vocês sempre se apaixonam pelas mulheres mais peitudas e idiotas que vêem pela frente, e quanto mais elas maltratam, mais vocês gostam. Isso sem falar que só ligam pra sexo o tempo inteiro! – Ela respondeu começando a tirar a roupa mais uma vez. Respirei fundo. Pelo menos parte da pressão havia se dissipado, mas isso não me impedia de ficar excitado novamente.

Só que dessa vez Bella ficou de frente para mim, esperando uma resposta, e tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era:_ Pode me maltratar que eu gosto, gostosa!_

– Ah, bom... Os homens são assim mesmo, amiga. Don't worry. – Eu falei tentando dar pinta enquanto ela vestia o outro vestido. Este era vermelho e amarrava no pescoço.

– Eu não alcanço o zíper. – Ela comentou, torcendo os braços para tentar alcançá-lo.

– Eu te ajudo. – Falei, me aproximando de suas costas para fechar o bendito zíper. Não pude evitar deslizar meu dedão pela curva de sua coluna enquanto fazia isso e senti Isabella estremecer. Ela estava gostando, então... Já ia ficando animado, mas resolvi me controlar. – E por que você está perguntando isso?

– Ah, primeiro tem o meu irmão, noivo dessa vadia da Tania. E depois tem o Mike, meu namorado. O cara só fala de sexo. Não sei mais o que fazer. – Ela comentou chateada.

Imaginei-me agarrando-a na frente do tal Mike, como um homem de verdade faria. Se bem que essa imagem não tinha fundamento, afinal, eu nem conhecia o cara.

– Não ceda, amiga! Se der o que ele quer logo, ele vai se cansar e procurar outra. – Aconselhei, me sentindo um pouquinho culpado. Só um pouquinho.

– Eu é que já estou me cansando dele. – Ela suspirou. Em seguida riu de forma cúmplice. – E como é pequeno, Edward! Você não gostaria de ver, é triste.

– O pênis, você diz? – Tive de me certificar. Fiquei abobalhado com o rumo daquela conversa. Mulheres falavam mesmo sobre aquelas coisas?

– Claro, o que mais seria? Eu tomava conta de um garotinho de seis anos que tinha um maior do que o dele. Acho até que se transasse com ele, não chegaria se quer a perder a virgindade. – Ela disse pensativa.

Não consegui não rir. Primeiro por que ela estava ridicularizando o pobre do namorado. Segundo, por que fiquei feliz ao saber que ela era virgem.

Melhor pra mim!

Se eu não _fosse _gay, claro. Suspirei.

– Detesto esses pequenininhos, não dá nem pro gasto. Por que não procura alguém melhor, amiga? – _Tipo eu_. Completei mentalmente.

– Sei lá... Mike e eu nos conhecemos desde pequenos. Foi algo que simplesmente aconteceu. Mas me diga... – Ela se voltou para mim com os olhos brilhando. – Como é?

– O quê? – Eu perguntei confuso.

– A sensação de ter um desses dentro de você! Dói? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

Pronto. Era só o que me faltava! Ficar falando de pênis dentro de mim. Como se eu algum dia tivesse experimentado algo tão tenebroso como isso! Só de pensar já sinto vontade de botar o almoço pra fora.

Mas o que mais eu poderia fazer?

– Logo no começo dói sim, mas passa logo. – Menti. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia, mas imaginei que fosse verdade.

– E são todos iguais? Os dos homens, quero dizer. Criança não conta. – Ela quis saber.

– Nem todos. Você não viu mais nenhum? – Perguntei curioso.

– Tirando os dos livros de biologia? Não, só o do Mike, uma vez. E não faço questão de repetir a dose. – Ela falou fazendo careta.

– Como foi? – Eu tive que perguntar.

Queria saber qual era o seu nível de experiência. Eu precisava saber, mesmo sem entender direito por que. E já que ela estava me contando tudo por vontade própria...

– Ah, a gente estava dando uns amasso no carro do Mike, sabe. Ele ficou empolgado e colocou pra fora, querendo que eu pusesse a mão ali. Argh! Eu não quis de jeito nenhum. – Ela franziu o nariz de um jeito fofo.

– Ah, mas se Mike fosse a pessoa certa, você com certeza iria querer colocar até mesmo a boca ali, acredite. – Comentei, imaginando se ela não iria querer uma demonstração.

– Duvido. – Ela disse rindo.

Ah, era provocação demais.

– É muito bom conversar com você, Edward. Eu não tenho nenhuma amiga, sabe. Somos sempre Mike e eu. É chato. – Ela falou animada.

– Por que você não tem amigas? – Eu quis saber.

– Eu acho que não me encaixo. Sei lá, todas as garotas que já se aproximaram de mim não queriam ser minhas amigas, simplesmente queriam saber se eu poderia colocá-las pra dentro de alguma festa da gravadora ou apresentar alguém famoso. – Ela deu de ombros, infeliz.

Tive pena dela.

– Sinto muito. – Eu falei acariciando seu ombro.

– Sabe a Tania? – Ela sussurrou, olhando em direção à porta.

– Sei. – Bem até demais.

– Ela só está com o meu irmão por dinheiro. E olhe que ele é lindo e é muito engraçado. Mas ela é uma nojenta aproveitadora de cabelos oxigenados. – Ela resmungou raivosa.

Eu ri.

– Você fica linda irritada. – Comentei sem pensar.

– Obrigada. – Ela respondeu corando.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, até que alguém bateu na porta.

– Entre. – Bella mandou.

Emmet Swan entrou no quarto.

– Como estão? – Deu uma olhada em Bella, que ainda usava o vestido vermelho e ficou boquiaberto. – Uau! Fim do serviço.

– Sem graça. – Bella falou fazendo uma careta para ele.

– Ainda vou ter um pouco de trabalho com os modos de Isabella. – Falei divertido e ela fez uma careta para mim também. – Mas por hoje é só.

– Ai, você já vai, Edward? – Isabella perguntou tristonha.

– Sim, tenho que encontrar com a minha irmã. Vamos debater o seu caso. – Eu falei como se fosse um advogado em um caso quase perdido.

– Ah, tudo bem. Eu ia adorar conversar mais com você. – Ela falou tão cabisbaixa que me senti culpado.

– Eu te ligo e a gente combina alguma coisa, gata. – Eu falei piscando para ela, que riu. Nem era pra rir, sabe. Funguei, desgostoso.

– Vou adorar sair com você, Dom Juan. – Ela disse alegremente e seu irmão riu. E eu virei piada agora? Mais né foda? – Agora se manda, Emm. Vou ficar nua.

– To fora. – Emmet falou se precipitando para a porta. Já eu não pretendia me mover nem um centímetro de onde estava.

– Esse vestido ficou até legal. – Bella comentou se mirando no espelho.

– Legal? Ficou perfeito. – Eu elogiei. Bella corou mais uma vez e tratou logo de retirar a peça. – Você sabe que é linda, não sabe, Isabella?

– Não seja bobo, Edward. – Ela falou correndo a vestir um conjunto de moletom.

– Estou falando sério. Se eu gostasse de mulheres, não duraria dois segundos com você. – Ô vida triste essa minha! Ô vida triste!

– Acho que devo dizer obrigada, então. – Ela falou sem graça.

– Por nada. – Respondi.

Reuni todos os meus pertences e Bella foi me levar até o meu carro. Ela me deu um beijo meigo no rosto.

– Eu adorei estar com você, Edward. Espero que possamos nos tornar bons amigos. – Ela falou sorrindo esperançosa, com os olhos brilhando.

– Claro. – Eu sorri. Mas na minha mente, o que se passava era: _Espero me tornar muito mais do que seu amigo, delícia._

Foi com esse pensamento que me despedi de Isabella naquele dia.

Ah, Alice me esfolaria vivo!

Talvez eu devesse fugir do país e mudar de nome, só por precaução.

* * *

**kkkk ¬¬**

**Edward está sofrendo com sua vida triste.**

**Bella e sua tristeza com o pau pequeno de Mike.**

**Simplesmente amando, e vocês?**


	3. Festa do pijama

Como vão?** *.***

Devem estar loucas querendo muito me caçar pela a minha demora. Mas, fui pra a fazenda e fiquei uns dias incomunicável com o mundo tecnológico e recebi também inúmeras picadas de mosquito que me deram alergia.** * Sério, estou parecendo que estou com catapora dos pés a cabeça e tudo coça, só de pensar nisso já dá vontade de coçar***, e confesso que fiquei com preguiça quando voltei de revisar o capítulo, mas estou de volta.

_**( * )**_

**KellyKarina : **Eu gosto muito da fics dessa autora, por que ela ama uma comédia e a vida precisa de um pouco disso. kkkk eu tbm amo essa parte, principalmente em ler o quanto o Edward se esforça para realmente parecer um **GAY**. Sim, eu vi que você me mandou. Obrigada por isso querida, ainda não li, mas eu vou ler em breve, por que realmente amei a fic. Obrigado por me acompanhar aqui também. Beijos ;*

**Jtavs: **kkk, eu não tenho tanto só assim não. O Edward tem que aprender a largar de ser safado. Vamos ver se ela desconfia de alguma coisa. Obrigado por comentar e acompanhar flor. Espero que esteja gostando. ;*

* * *

Já fazia meia hora que Alice estava rindo de mim. E pior, Jasper, o seu namorado e meu suposto "melhor amigo", a acompanhava. Traidores! Rindo da minha desgraça.

Por que, Senhor? O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Bom, na verdade eu até sabia o que tinha feito pra merecer né? Pegando toda mulher que passava pela frente, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Não era justo!

– Dá pra parar, Alice? Já estou mal sem você ferrando comigo desse jeito! – Eu exclamei irritado.

– Você bem que merece, maninho. Bem feito, por sair passando o rodo em todo mundo! – Ela falou meio engasgada com a risada. Respirou fundo e então voltou a falar. – Eu quero conhecer essa Isabella. Aposto que ela é uma garota legal.

– Ela é mesmo, Alice. E linda, e sexy, e gostosa pra cacete... – Continuei, a imagem de Bella, nua, me surgindo com impressionante nitidez.

– Olha a baixaria ai! – Alice me advertiu. Em seguida sorriu de forma maliciosa. Lá vem merda! – Você não disse que Bella sentia falta de amigos?

– Sim. De amigas, na verdade. As mulheres sabem ser cruéis quando querem, se aproveitando dela para conseguir convites para a área VIP. – Eu falei desgostoso.

– Ótimo. Se é assim, convide-a para uma festa do pijama aqui em casa. Uma noite de mulheres: eu, Bella... E você, maninho. – E a desgraçada cai na gargalhada, com Jasper a tiracolo. Por quê? POR QUÊ?

No fim, liguei mesmo para Bella, por duas razões.

Primeiro: ficava pensando nela sozinha ou com aquele namorado de pinto pequeno e ficava com pena.

Segundo: queria vê-la o mais depressa possível. Essa necessidade havia crescido em mim desde a última vez que a vi, o que era ridículo, já que isso fazia menos de cinco horas. Ainda assim, era verdade.

Aí, fazer o quê né? Liguei.

Se é pra me ferrar, é melhor que seja de vez mesmo!

– Bella? – Perguntei quando ela atendeu.

– _Quem é? _– Ela quis saber. Poxa, não reconheceu a minha voz sexy?

– O Edward. – Falei simplesmente.

– _Ah, oi Edward. Eu estava pensando em você. – _Ela disse animada. Por favor, diz que estava pensando em sacanagem comigo, diz!

– O que você estava pensando? – Eu tive que perguntar.

– _Eu gostei muito da nossa conversa. Minha mãe morreu há tanto tempo, nunca tive com quem falar aquelas coisas. _– Ela falou calmamente. Mais uma vez me senti culpado. Droga de consciência! Pra quê que a gente precisa dela mesmo?

– Ah, bom... Eu estava falando com a minha irmã sobre você e ela está doida pra te conhecer. Ela pediu pra eu te convidar pra uma festa do pijama hoje, sabe, uma noite de garotas. – Eu falei. Vou morrer! Por favor, me matem!

– _Sério? Ah, eu vou adorar! Pode me dar o seu endereço? – _Ela perguntou na hora.

– Claro. – Dei-lhe o endereço da cobertura que eu dividia com Alice e Jasper. – Vou estar te esperando daqui a duas horas.

– _Estarei aí. –_ Ela disse.

– E então maninho? – Alice perguntou, invadindo meu quarto sem pedir licença.

– Ela topou. Nem imagina como ela ficou feliz. – Eu falei sorrindo.

– Ótimo. Essa noite vai ser bem divertida. – Dando uma risada escandalosa demais para o meu gosto, ela saiu do meu quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Tomei um banho minucioso, vesti uma calça de moletom e uma regata e saí. Alice estava na cozinha, contando quantos potes de sorvete havia na geladeira, se havia biscoito, refrigerante e salgadinhos suficientes.

– Vamos tomar uma overdose de porcarias? – Perguntei me aproximando.

– Você nunca foi a uma festa do pijama de garotas maninho? A gente come besteira e fala sacanagem até tarde da noite. – Ela falou rindo.

– Fala... Sacanagem? – Perguntei com a boca seca.

– O que você achou que a gente fazia? – Ela perguntou divertida.

– Sei lá, viam filmes românticos e choravam até dormir? – Perguntei duvidosamente.

– É, mas nós vemos esses filmes pra poder falar o quanto o mocinho é gostoso. – Ela disse e gargalhou em seguida, me deixando chocado. Aquelas eram coisas sobre o universo feminino que eu não estava pronto para descobrir. Não estava mesmo!

– Vocês falam mesmo... Sobre... Bom, Bella estava me falando... Sobre o _tamanho_ do namorado dela. – Eu falei constrangido.

– Sério? – Ela riu. – Pois vai se acostumando, maninho. Agora que você é _gay_, vai ouvir falar muito sobre pênis.

– Eu não sou gay! – Exclamei irritado. Alice meramente continuou rindo da minha cara.

Ah, eu tenho certeza que ela esteve esperando durante todos os vinte anos de sua vida pra me sacanear desse jeito. E estava só começando.

Pouco tempo depois o porteiro interfonou para informar a chegada de Bella. Logo ela estava batendo em nossa porta.

– Edward! – Ela exclamou me abraçando logo que me viu.

Suspirei.

Bella exalava um cheiro de morangos que me fez salivar na hora.

– Cara, o apartamento de vocês é perfeito! – Ela falou olhando em volta enquanto eu fechava a porta.

– A gente faz o que pode. – Eu falei simplesmente. Ela riu.

– Se vocês já são tão ricos, por que precisam da sociedade com meu irmão? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

– Não é uma questão de _precisar._ É uma questão de expandir, sabe, consolidar a marca. – Eu falei.

– Ah, saquei. – Ela disse.

– Então você é a Bella? – Alice falou aparecendo no hall.

– E você é Alice. Eu estava doida pra te conhecer! – Bella falou contente.

Os olhinhos de Alice brilharam e ela avançou para abraçar a garota. Eu bem sabia como Alice era com relação às suas amigas. Se Bella entrasse nesse círculo, não sairia nunca, nem depois de morta.

Quando Alice estivesse perto da morte, provavelmente compraria um cemitério inteiro para poder colocar todas as suas amigas junto com ela.

– E eu estava doida pra te conhecer também. – Ela disse apertando Bella em seus braços. – Venha, vamos conversar na sala.

Alice arrastou Bella pela mão. Ela sorriu para mim e me agarrou pelo braço, me puxando junto. Sentamos no sofá da sala, relaxados. Alice havia também colocado uns pufes no chão e coberto com uma colcha, para podermos nos deitar mais tarde.

Em poucos minutos, Alice quis saber tudo da vida de Bella.

Ela contou como sua mãe havia morrido em um acidente de avião quando ela tinha sete anos. O seu pai morrera de infarto há dois anos, deixando a produtora para os dois filhos. Emmet já trabalhava lá e assumira tudo, até por que Bella não dava à mínima. Ela queria mesmo ser pintora, por isso não se importava com questões práticas de administração como aquelas. Ela e o irmão tomavam conta um do outro desde então.

Fiquei muito impressionado com o modo simples com que ela contava aquilo. Triste, mas sem querer dar uma de coitada. Alice estava mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos. Então começou a contar sobre nós.

Como nosso pai era sócio de nossa mãe em uma empresa de arquitetura, e que provavelmente quem assumiria quando eles se aposentassem era Jasper, já que nós dois não dávamos a mínima para a empresa. Que foram nossos pais que haviam desenhado aquele prédio e por isso o apartamento fora de graça para nós. Essas coisas.

Bem nessa hora Jasper saiu do quarto coçando a barriga, usando apenas um short curto. Bella arregalou os olhos quando o viu, ficando muito corada em seguida.

– Não precisam me expulsar, só vim pegar água e já vou me deitar para não atrapalhar a noite das garotas. – Ele sorriu malicioso para mim e pegou um copo com água. – Até mais Bella.

Ele voltou para o quarto e Bella ofegou.

– Alice! – Ela sussurrou. Alice meramente sorriu satisfeita. Eu boiei, claro.

– Eu sei. – Alice falou toda convencida.

– Aquele é o seu namorado? OMG! Alice, ele é... Perfeito! – Bella falou rindo nervosamente. Fechei a cara. Ah, era isso?

– Mais do que perfeito. Na cama então... Deus, nem me fale! – Alice disse e seu olhar encontrou o meu, que deveria estar lançando raios em sua direção nesse momento.

Eu ia matá-la. E bem devagar, com muita dor.

– Ai, não diz isso! – Bella falou pegando um copo de refrigerante para beber.

– Você é virgem Bella? – Alice perguntou na lata. Olhei-a incrédulo. Bella não pareceu se importar.

– Sou sim. Sabe como é... – Bella deu de ombros.

– Não, como é? – Alice perguntou dando mais um olhar em minha direção.

– Ah, o Mike fala direto em sexo, mas eu não quero dormir com ele. Se bem que ele é tão pequeno, que não faria diferença. – Bella deu de ombros. Lá vem aquela história de novo!

– Sério? Ai, Bella, que triste. Arruma outro, mulher. – Alice insinuou. Dessa vez eu gostei. Fiz questão de flexionar meus músculos disfarçadamente.

– Quem, Alice? Um idiota qualquer que mal me conhece? Pelo menos Mike é meu amigo desde sempre. – Bella falou fazendo um biquinho muito sexy. Ô vontade de morder!

– Eu te entendo, colega. Nossa luta é dura! – Alice falou com cara de sofredora. – Eu tive uma sorte do cão de encontrar o meu gatinho antes que outra esperta o agarrasse.

– Eu imagino. – Bella falou. Em seguida olhou para a porta do quarto onde Jasper estava e baixou a voz. Inclinei-me em sua direção para ouvir. – E como é, Alice?

– O sexo? Ah, é uma maravilha, Bella. Nem quero falar sobre isso ou acabo com nossa noite aqui e vou lá atacar o meu gatinho. – Alice falou divertida. Tive vontade de vomitar. Além de ter que fingir que era gay, ainda ter que ouvir minha irmã falar de sua vida sexual era demais para mim!

– E eu não sei de nada. Nem por onde começar. Mike falou comigo hoje. O baile de formatura é na sexta e ele quer _fazer_ depois da festa. Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que vou fazer logo e deixar de besteira. – Bella falou com a testa vincada. Fiquei com a boca seca. Sexta era daqui a dois dias!

– Não faz isso, amiga. Não pode deixar ele te forçar assim! – Eu disse na mesma hora. Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

– Mas não é uma questão de forçar, Edward. Eu quero me livrar logo desse peso de virgem. E já que o Mike quer... Bom, só estou sendo prática. – Ela deu de ombros.

Mas é uma merda mesmo né? Eu aqui, quase colocando um outdoor de "Bella, deixa eu te comer!" e ela toda cabisbaixa com o peso da maldita virgindade. É foda!

– Não faz isso Bella. Se você não ama o Mike, nem o deseja, não vale a pena. – Alice falou e eu quase dei um beijo nela ali mesmo. Agora eu ia deixá-la morrer rápido, só por isso.

– Você acha, Alice? – Bella perguntou na dúvida.

– Claro. Você vai saber quando chegar a hora, pode crer. Você fica mole, nos braços do cara que você gosta. Seu corpo todo treme e você fica molhada. – Alice começou. Engoli em seco. Tá, ela ia morrer bem devagar.

– Molhada Alice? – Bella perguntou sem entender.

Ai, Senhor, tinha como ser mais inocente e tentadora? Queria tanto mostrar a ela como ela poderia ficar molhadinha!

– É, Bella. Lá, você sabe onde. – Alice falou rindo.

– Sério? – Bella perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

– Sério.

– Ok, dá pra parar? – Eu pedi. As duas pareceram perceber a minha presença só agora. Eu mereço!

– Ai, Edward, não seja chato. Eu sei que você não gosta de mulher, mas eu estou curiosa. Ninguém nunca conversou comigo sobre essas coisas! – Bella falou fazendo bico outra vez. Bosta, não é que eu cedi?

– Ta, fala! – Cruzei os braços com força, emburrado. Bella riu e veio sentar em meu colo. Perdi o ar e minhas mãos voaram para sua cintura.

– Não fica assim. Depois a gente deixa você falar dos seus namorados também. – Bella disse me dando um beijinho no nariz.

Eu queria era gritar: EU NÃO SOU GAY!

Mas diz se eu podia?

– Beleza. – Eu disse simplesmente.

– Alice, eu perguntei ao Edward, mas ele não explicou direito. Todos... Bom, todos _eles _são diferentes né? Como é ein? – Bella perguntou, continuando sentada em meu colo.

Comecei a rezar: Senhor Jesus, meu Pai. Faça-a parar, ou é hoje que eu morro, ou do coração ou com uma bala que o irmão dela vai me meter nas fuças!

– Ué, você pode ver. O Edward tem um, esqueceu? – Alice falou.

Agora chega! Pra mim já deu!

– Ai, Alice, não fala assim. Seu irmão não é um objeto. – Bella falou corando.

Ai como eu queria ser o objeto sexual dela, meu Pai!

– Mas ele não liga, é só baixar as calças um pouquinho. – Alice finalizou com um sorriso malicioso. Bella olhou para mim com expectativa. Engoli em seco. Eu estava fodido! FODIDO!

* * *

**kkkk Oo**

**Quem gostaria aí de estar no lugar da Bella levanta a mão \ o /**

**Eu certamente estou até com os pés levantados aqui, e vocês?**

***.***


	4. Maior amigo idiota do Mundo

**dayanesantos6 :** Olá, querida. Seja muitooooooo bem vinda mesmo. Fico muito contente que esteja gostado da fic. Eu também amo. Vou tentar postar sempre o mais rápido possível, mas as vezes isso não é possível, espero que entenda ;)

**Kellykarina :** LOL Edward está comendo o pão que o diabo amassou com essa mentira. Sim, mosquitos e da queles que são praticamente invisíveis que você somente percebem que picou você quando começa a coçar para cacete, ainda bem que eles ficam somente na fazenda, e eu não pretendo voltar lá por um bom tempo. Beijos ;*

**Boa leitura. **

* * *

_– Mas ele não liga, é só baixar as calças um pouquinho. – Alice finalizou com um sorriso malicioso. Bella olhou para mim com expectativa. Engoli em seco. Eu estava fodido! FODIDO!_

– Eu não vou tirar as calças na frente da minha irmã! – Joguei minha ultima carta.

– Ah, eu saio. Tava querendo ir ao banheiro mesmo! – Alice falou se levantando de um salto e saindo da sala.

Bella saiu do meu colo e se sentou ao meu lado. Seu rosto estava muito, mas muito vermelho.

– Não precisa fazer isso, Edward. É besteira da Alice! – Bella falou sem graça. Engoli em seco mais uma vez.

– Eu já te vi nua, então acho justo. Se... Você quiser, claro. – Eu falei nervoso.

A minha vontade é que ela me visse e achasse que não podia viver sem mim, então implorasse que eu lhe tirasse a sua virgindade e então viveríamos felizes para sempre.

Belo conto de fadas esse meu!

Bella continuava corada e não me olhou nos olhos ao fazer que sim com a cabeça.

Minha respiração se acelerou e eu comecei a desamarrar os cordões de minha calça. Levantei os quadris levemente e puxei a calça um pouco. O olhar de Bella recaiu ali.

Respirei fundo. Eu não vou ficar duro! Não vou!

Então puxei um pouco a minha boxer e revelei meu membro a Bella, que arregalou os olhos, espantada.

– Ah, meu Deus! Edward... É... Enorme... – Ela falou ofegante. Contive um sorriso e me concentrei em não ficar excitado demais.

– Você acha? – Perguntei me fazendo de inocente. Em seguida prendi a respiração, já que a mão de Bella havia se estendido um pouco em minha direção. Aquilo era demais para eu aguentar!

– Eu... Posso tocar? – Ela perguntou duvidosamente, o rosto vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos.

Lembrei-me de quando ela disse que não queria tocar no do Mike de jeito nenhum e sorri internamente. Entretanto, ela me tocando era algo que eu não tinha juízo suficiente para suportar.

– Acho melhor não. – Eu disse logo. Bella ergueu os olhos para mim, pidona.

– Por que não? Você não é gay, Edward? – Ela perguntou manhosa.

– Mesmo assim, eu não conseguiria me conter com você me tocando. – Eu confessei de uma vez.

– Sério? Você ficaria excitado com uma mulher? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

– Sim. Você ficaria chocada. – Eu falei divertido.

– Ah... – Ela mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos para o chão. Vesti a boxer e a calça logo, só por precaução.

– O que foi? – Dava pra ver que ela estava se matando para segurar alguma coisa.

– Nada. – Se apressou em dizer.

– Diz logo, não precisa ter vergonha. – Eu falei passando a mão por seu ombro. Bella estremeceu e me olhou.

– Eu queria te ver excitado. – Ela disse, baixinho, e arregalou os olhos ao fim, como se não acreditasse que havia dito aquilo. Nem eu havia acreditado que ela havia dito aquilo. Ofeguei, bem como ela.

– Você está falando sério? – Perguntei, achando que ou eu era um puto de um sortudo, ou era o filho da mãe mais desgraçado que esse mundo já viu.

– Esquece. – Ela disse rapidamente. Eu ia insistir no assunto, claro. Se ela queria me ver excitado, quem era eu para recusar? Mas então Alice voltou para a sala.

– E então? Como foi? – Ela perguntou maliciosamente.

Nenhum de nós respondeu. Bella estava mais vermelha do que nunca agora e eu, sem palavras.

– Ok, acho que agora é hora do filme, então. – Alice falou, pressentindo a situação. Foi em direção ao DVD e pegou algum filme que ela havia escolhido.

Bella desceu do sofá e deitou de barriga nas almofadas, evitando me olhar. Sentei disfarçadamente ao seu lado. Alice então pegou o controle do DVD e da TV e voltou para sentar-se perto de Bella.

Ela havia colocado algum romance meloso chamado _Remember me_.

Resumindo, não gostei do filme. Mas gostei do final, quando Bella se agarrou à minha camisa, chorando a valer. Acariciei os seus cabelos, consolando-a.

– Essa história é tão linda. – Alice falou fungando por sua vez.

– Linda? Então por que você está se debulhando em lágrimas? Pensei que estava chorando por que o filme era ruim e estava arrependida de ter comprado. – Falei na maior inocência.

Bella me deu uma tapa no peito.

– Não seja insensível, Edward. Nem parece que é gay! – Ela falou enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

– Desculpa, mas não gostei desse filme. O tal Robert Pattinson passou o filme quase todo com a cara esfolada. Nem dava pra ver o quanto ele era gato. E ainda tem o fato de que o coitado morre no final. Não é justo. – Disfarcei.

– Isso é verdade. – Bella concordou e Alice afirmou com a cabeça.

– Vamos ver outro. – Alice falou animada. Colocou outro filme e pegou um pote de sorvete de chocolate, o qual as duas comeram direto do pote.

Só sei que as duas choraram praticamente a noite inteira e Bella acabou adormecendo com a cabeça em meu colo. Fiquei acariciando seus cabelos macios.

Eu nunca havia tido amigas mulheres. Todas elas, eu traçava logo, então no fim, elas acabavam me odiando quando as dispensava. Mas Bella tinha se aberto comigo de forma impensável em apenas um dia. Já havia conquistado Alice e tudo.

Vou confessar, senti remorso.

Eu estava mentindo descaradamente para ela e aquilo não era justo. Mas também não podia contar a verdade agora. Ela me odiaria para sempre se o fizesse.

Resolvi então deixar isso para lá por um tempo e ver no que isso ia dar. Eu ia me lascar de todo jeito no final, tava até vendo.

Alice estava acordada ainda.

– Vou me deitar. – Ela falou levantando-se e indo em direção ao seu quarto. Peguei Bella nos braços facilmente e a levei até o meu quarto. Ajeitei-a confortavelmente em minha cama e me deitei ao seu lado.

Já passava das três da manhã e foi fácil para eu adormecer, sentindo o corpo quente e macio de Bella ao meu lado. Agarrei-a com força e, pela primeira vez na vida, sem segundas intenções.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, Bella não estava mais lá. Levantei da cama, desapontado, e fui em direção á cozinha. Alice estava lá, sentada à mesa e tomando café.

– Cadê ela? – Eu perguntei logo.

– Bom dia para você também, irmão querido. – Alice falou sarcástica. – Bella saiu faz um tempo. Ela disse que precisava resolver um assunto.

– Que assunto? – Perguntei interessado, me sentando para comer.

– E eu é que sei? – Ela perguntou. Então sorriu maliciosa para mim. – Gostou da noite passada, maninho?

– Ah, isso me lembra de providenciar a sua lápide. _Alice Cullen, filha querida, irmã odiada._ – Falei muito sério. A infeliz gargalhou com gosto.

– Eu estava tentando te ajudar, maninho. – Ela teve a cara de pau de dizer.

– Sério? Por que eu acho que você estava querendo me ferrar. – Eu falei trincando os dentes. Ela revirou os olhos.

– Ah, qual é Edward! Por que você não agarra logo essa garota? Mesmo com a sociedade e tudo, você nunca se aguenta tanto tempo, ainda mais depois de tanta coisa que passou. – Ela falou.

– Mas foi você que disse para não agarrar ela! – Exasperei-me.

– E você nunca me escuta. – Ela revirou os olhos novamente.

– Bom... Bom... – Fiquei sem palavras.

– Você gosta dela. – Ela afirmou.

– Não sei do que você está falando. – Eu coloquei uma torrada na boca para fugir do assunto.

– Gosta sim. Cara, você é muito bagunçado mesmo. Vai ficar caído logo por uma garota que acha que você é gay? – Ela perguntou divertida.

– Eu só estou com tesão. Vai passar logo. – Afirmei.

– Claro, claro. – Ela falou de um jeito que deixou claro que ela não acreditou. Ignorei, bebendo meu café.

– Agora vamos ao trabalho. Tenho as medidas de Bella. Vamos pensar no vestido perfeito para ela. – Eu disse.

– Eu acho que você vai saber exatamente o que fazer sem mim. – Alice falou maliciosa, saindo da mesa. Fiz uma careta e fui para o meu quarto.

Sentei na minha escrivaninha e, pensando em Bella, comecei a desenhar.

Passei o dia todo no quarto. O vestido parecia fluir de mim, ficando com a cara de Bella. Liguei para minhas costureiras e para os meus fornecedores. Peguei amostras de tecidos, pensando no melhor para Bella. Foi fácil também. Estava ficando muito bom.

À noite, recebi uma ligação que animou a minha noite.

– Oi linda. Como você está? – Perguntei, quando atendi a chamada de Bella.

– _Não estou bem, Edward. _– Ela falou com a voz miúda.

– O que aconteceu? – Eu quis saber, preocupado.

– _Eu fui falar com Mike depois que saí de sua casa. Ele insistiu naquela coisa de transar depois do baile. Mas eu disse que não queria. A Alice estava certa, eu não quero ficar com ele só por capricho. _– Ela explicou.

– Isso é ótimo. – Falei, animado demais.

– _É, mas ele terminou comigo. E... Disse coisas horríveis. _– Ela falou soluçando.

Ah, não. Ela estava chorando? Eu ia matar o infeliz que a fez chorar! Ah se ia!

– O que ele disse? – Eu perguntei com os dentes trincados.

– _Eu não quero repetir._ – Ela falou manhosa.

– Quer vir pra cá? A gente pode conversar melhor. – Convidei.

– _Quero sim._ – Ela falou parecendo mais animada.

– Estou te esperando. – Eu falei me sentindo também animado.

– _To indo._ – E desligou.

Corri pro banheiro para tomar um banho detalhado, arrumei a bagunça no meu quarto e escondi os desenhos dos vestidos. Queria que fosse uma surpresa para ela.

Fui para sala esperar.

Jasper estava sentado no sofá, todo arrumado.

– Ta fazendo o que aí, cara? – Perguntei olhando-o de cima a baixo.

– Esperando sua irmã terminar de se arrumar. Vamos sair para jantar. – Ele disse dando de ombros.

– Ah, é bom mesmo esperar sentado. – Eu comentei divertido.

– Eu escutei isso. – Alice falou saindo do quarto naquele exato momento. Jasper se levantou na hora.

– Está linda, amor. – Ele falou todo meloso. Fingi que ia vomitar e recebi uma tapa na nuca por parte da minha irmã ao passar por mim.

– Comporte-se. – Ela disse antes de sair com Jasper.

Pouco depois o porteiro interfonou e Bella chegou à nossa porta. Dei-lhe um abraço apertado e a coloquei para dentro.

– Como você está? – Eu perguntei puxando-a até o sofá.

– Com raiva. – Ela falou franzindo o nariz. Não pude evitar sorrir. Ela não dava medo nenhum, mas eu não disse isso a ela.

– O que aquele infeliz disse? – Perguntei.

– Ah, Edward... – Ela resmungou.

– Pode dizer. – Insisti.

– Ele disse que eu era uma virgem idiota e que ele não ia continuar comigo se eu fosse continuar bancando a retardada. Disse ainda que podia arranjar outro par para o baile bem rápido e que seria alguém bem melhor do que eu. – Ela falou fungando.

– E o que você respondeu? – Eu exigi.

– Que ele era um imbecil de pinto pequeno e que eu poderia estalar os dedos e conseguir algo melhor do que ele em um segundo. – Ela respondeu e em seguida fez uma careta. – Não vou poder ir ao baile.

– Por que não? – Perguntei confuso.

– Por que não tenho par, não é? Claro que eu não vou arrumar ninguém tão rápido, só falei aquilo para irritar o Mike. – Ela deu de ombros.

– Claro que você tem par. O que eu sou então? – Perguntei revoltado.

Ela me olhou, chocada.

– Você quer ir ao baile comigo? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

– Claro, para colocar o Mike no lugar que ele merece. – Eu falei maldosamente. Ela sorriu da mesma forma.

– Ainda bem que eu não falei sobre você com ele. Ele não sabe que você é gay. – E gargalhou em seguida.

Aquele foi um belo balde de água fria em cima de mim. Até quando essa história ia durar?

– É, ainda bem mesmo. – Respondi desanimado.

– Edward, você é o melhor amigo do mundo. – Ela falou me abraçando apertado.

Suspirei. Eu era o maior idiota do mundo!

* * *

**Mike, um idiota completo e ainda tem o pinto pequeno.**

**Agora até eu senti um pouco de pena do Edward, o cara está sofrendo com a coisa de somente amigo. Mas, continuo achando que ele merece o que está passando, afinal ele escolheu ser um galinha na vida e dar em cima de todas as mulheres ou aceitar as investidas delas, não importando se são compromissadas ou não.**

**Espero que tenham gostado ;)**


	5. O Baile

_**Olá, como vão? *-***_

_**É isso não é uma miragem, estou atualizando todas as minhas fic's hoje para a alegria de todos vocês.**_

_**dayanesantos6 : **Infelizmente flor não muitos, pois ela é somente uma short. Espero que goste tanto desse capítulo quanto do outro. *-* Obrigado por comentar lindinha e até o próximo. ;)_

_**KellyKarina :**_ _kkkk, sim ele é muito safado mesmo. Não pode ver uma rabo de saia que já logo corre atrás. Assim não tem mulher que aguente *-* Bom, o pinto dele eu não sei se foi achado no lixo, mas que tem grandes chances de cai de tanto uso acho que sim. Obrigado por comentar beijos :*_

**_Espero que gostem desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei._**

**_Beijos em seus corações._**

**_Boa leitura :*_**

* * *

Depois disso, nós jantamos, conversamos e Bella me falou que não tinha comprado vestido ainda.

– Mas o seu baile é amanhã á noite! – Falei exasperado. Até eu sabia que as mulheres eram loucas quando se tratava de bailes.

– É, eu não tinha pensando nisso. – Ela disse coçando o queixo, distraída.

– Pode deixar. Alice vai dar um jeito. Ela sempre dá um jeito em tudo. – Eu prometi. Se eu conhecia bem a minha irmã, ela iria querer dar um trato completo em Bella para o baile de amanhã.

Então Bella suspirou, tristonha.

– O que foi? – Perguntei interessado.

– Nada. – Ela respondeu muito rápido. – Bom, acho que é melhor eu ir pra casa agora.

– Espera, me diz o que você tem. – Eu pedi fazendo carinha pidona. Ela não pode resistir a essa cara.

– Não é nada... – Ela começou sem graça. Fiz bico e ela suspirou. – É só que o Emm saiu com a Tania e não volta hoje, então vou ficar sozinha em casa.

Olhei para ela e... Bosta! Mil vezes bosta! Eu não ia conseguir resistir, tinha que perguntar. Não, não pergunta. Pergunta sim. Não pergunta.

– Você não quer ficar aqui? – Pronto, perguntei. Merda!

– Ah, não sei... Eu não trouxe nada... – Ela falou meio na dúvida, mas parecendo tentada.

– Não tem problema, eu te empresto o que precisar. – Eu insisti, sorrindo sedutoramente. Bella riu. Por que ela riu é que eu não sabia.

– Você é um conquistador mesmo. Os caras devem ficar babando em você. – Riu de novo. Sabe que eu não achei graça nenhuma? – Tudo bem, eu quero mesmo ficar com você.

Fiquei animado de novo.

– Olha pra isso... É um convite, senhorita? – Perguntei de forma sexy.

– E você aceitaria? – Ela replicou em tom de brincadeira.

– Com certeza. – Eu falei e Bella começou a rir.

Cara, ela nunca me leva a sério. Poxa, maldade comigo!

Depois disso Bella foi tomar banho.

– Tem toalhas debaixo da pia. Vou te conseguir uma camisa. – Eu disse enquanto Bella fechava a porta do banheiro.

– Obrigada.

Peguei uma camisa minha que era branca de mangas longas e com botões na frente e coloquei sobre a minha cama. Joguei-me ao lado, usando apenas a minha calça de moletom. Tava bem quente por aqui hoje, se é que me entende.

Era uma tortura imaginar ela logo ali do lado, molhadinha e pelada, só esperando por mim. Ah, vida cruel!

– Esse seu sabonete é uma delicia. – Bella comentou saindo do banheiro enrolada numa toalha e enxugando o cabelo com outra.

Ela estava perfeita, com a pele úmida e os cabelos molhados. Tinha o meu cheiro e usava as minhas coisas. Tudo meu, menos ela.

– A Alice me deu. – Eu disse tentando me focar em algo que não fosse a vontade de agarrá-la.

– Ela tem bom gosto. – Ela disse e jogou a toalha com que enxugava o cabelo na ponta da cama. Apontou para a camisa estendida ao meu lado. – É pra mim?

– É sim. – Respondi com a boca seca.

– Valeu. – Ela pegou a camisa e cheirou. – Seu cheiro é realmente delicioso.

Ela me olhou sorrindo de canto e eu senti boxer apertar. Soltei o ar devagar e me ajeitei na cama.

– Valeu. – Respondi depois de me certificar que minha voz não estivesse rouca.

Bella então começou a desenrolar a toalha e, para minha total exasperação, ela não usava nada por debaixo. Absolutamente nada.

Fraquejei e desviei o olhar, fingindo estar muito interessado na noite estrelada que se mostrava pela janela. Só voltei a olhar quando senti a cama afundar.

Bella havia se livrado das duas toalhas e estava vestida e deitada ao meu lado. Pude finalmente relaxar e me acomodei melhor na cama, puxando Bella para os meus braços.

– Eu te adoro, Ed. – Ela disse se acomodando com a cabeça em meu peito.

– Eu também, gata. – Falei apertando-a mais.

Então dormimos juntinhos naquela noite, mais uma vez. E não rolou absolutamente nada. Nadinha.

Eu mereço!

Vou confessar.

Sonhei com Bella naquela noite, mesmo ela estando logo ao meu lado.

E pela segunda vez na semana tive que recorrer a métodos arcaicos para me aliviar, tendo que sair da cama para o banheiro no meio da noite para que Bella não percebesse nada.

Por que eu não estava transando com alguma super modelo por aí?

Eu nem tinha vontade de sair para ir a alguma festa. A não ser, é claro, ao baile de Bella. Eu estava ficando mole demais, ou apenas maluco?

Alice saiu com Bella naquela manhã e, lá pelo fim da tarde, as duas se trancaram no quarto de Alice. Às sete horas eu tomei meu banho, troquei de roupa, fiquei mais lindo do que eu era sempre, claro, então me sentei no sofá para esperar.

E esperei. E esperei. E esperei.

Às oito e meia, estava começando a ficar preocupado. As duas teriam morrido devido à intoxicação pelos gases venenosos daqueles produtos de cabelo da Alice?

O baile devia começar às oito.

Bella teria desistido?

Quando eu já me preparava para arrombar a porta, Alice saiu, parecendo cansada, porém satisfeita.

– Diga que me ama. – Ela mandou.

– Eu te amo. – Falei. Tinha medo quando ela falava comigo assim.

– Eu sei disso. – Ela sorriu. – Vem Bella, sai daí!

Eu já sabia que Bella era linda. Mas ao sair do quarto, ela estava deslumbrante.

Usava um vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia (tomara mesmo) que ficava esplendido com seu tom de pele. Ele tinha um corpete que definia bem as suas formas e a saia tinha várias camadas, dando um ar flutuante ao seu andar. A maquiagem não era forte, apenas o suficiente para ressaltar sua beleza e o cabelo estava preso no alto, deixando alguns cachos caindo por suas costas.

Perfeita.

– Uau. – Falei sem me conter.

Bella sorriu, corando levemente.

– Obrigada. – Ela disse sem graça.

– Agora vão andando que eu não tive esse trabalho todo para nada! – Alice falou mandona.

– Vamos, senhorita? – Perguntei estendendo meu braço para Bella.

– Claro, gentil senhor. – Ela respondeu divertida, aceitando meu oferecimento.

Saímos do apartamento e descemos até a garagem. Lá, peguei meu volvo prata e comecei a dirigir em direção à sua escola.

– Sério mesmo, Bella, você está linda. – Eu afirmei olhando mais uma vez para ela.

– Você também, Edward. – Ela disse me olhando com atenção. Então mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o meu rosto. – Você acha que se não fosse gay, poderia se interessar por alguém como eu?

– Eu acho que _mesmo sendo_ _gay_, eu me interessaria por você. – Falei encarando-a com intensidade. Ela sorriu de leve, corou e olhou pela janela, tudo muito rápido.

Ah, Deus!

Só dessa vez, quebra meu galho, Senhor! Prometo que nunca mais peço nada!

Chegamos ao colégio de Bella. Era um lugar grande, para os filhos ricos da Grande Maçã. O baile estava ocorrendo no ginásio. Bella segurou em meu braço e nos dirigimos para lá.

O baile já havia começado há um tempo, mas quando nós chegamos, todos pararam para olhar para nós. Foi estranho. Muito estranho.

Todo mundo pareceu paralisar por onde nós passamos, as cabeças se virando em nossa direção imediatamente.

– Todo mundo está olhando pra você, Ed. Acho que te reconheceram. – Bella falou desconfortável. Eu ri.

– Eles estão olhando para _nós_ Bella. Por que você está uma gata e nós formamos um casal perfeito. – Eu repliquei divertido. Bella me olhou sorrindo e eu, tomando a iniciativa, puxei-a para a pista de dança. – Você vai se divertir mais do que nunca hoje, princesa.

Bella riu alto quando eu a puxei para os meus braços. A musica era animada e logo em seguida eu empurrei Bella, segurando em suas mãos. Nossa dança não era muito ritmada, mas nos divertimos bastante.

Logo estávamos com sede e fui com Bella para pegarmos um ponche para nós. Estávamos parados perto da mesa de comida, apreciando o movimento.

– Quem é Mike? – Perguntei, olhando ao redor, tentando rastrear o idiota.

– Não to vendo ele daqui. – Ela disse, passando os olhos pela pista meio sem vontade. Eu não a culpo por não querer ver o cara novamente.

– Oi Bella. – Uma garota falou. Ela era loira e com uma cara de falsa que era óbvia demais. Estava acompanhada por outra loira sem graça. – Tudo bem, querida?

– Tudo ótimo, Lauren. – Bella respondeu com os olhos apertados, desconfiada. A tal da Lauren olhou para mim sorrindo de um jeito muito safado.

– Não vai nos apresentar o seu acompanhante? – Lauren quis saber.

– Hmm... Edward, Lauren, Kate. – Bella falou rápido, a contra gosto.

– Oi. – Eu disse apenas.

– Eu pensei que você ia vir com o Mike, Bella. – Kate disse sorrindo cinicamente.

– Pois é, nós terminamos. – Bella falou sem demonstrar arrependimento.

– Ah, que triste. – Lauren falou sem parecer nem um pouco triste. – Sinto muito.

– Não sinta, garanto que estou melhor sem ele. – Bella falou sorrindo.

– Não fosse por isso, não estaríamos juntos. – Falei, abraçando Bella pela cintura. Queria cortar logo o papo daquelas garotas para ficar sozinho com Bella novamente. Ela me olhou e sorriu, envolvendo meu peito com os braços.

– Vocês estão juntos? – Lauren arregalou os olhos.

– Estamos sim. – Eu respondi na mesma hora.

– Uau. Por essa eu não esperava. – Kate falou sem disfarçar o seu espanto. Não sei por que. Bella era linda, eu também... Éramos perfeitos um para o outro.

– É que você e o Mike terminaram há tão pouco tempo né? – Lauren tentou disfarçar a gafe da amiga.

– Pois é. É que o Mike resolveu tirar as calças para a Bella e ela percebeu que tava precisando de algo _maior_, se é que você entende. – Eu falei na maior cara de pau. Bella engasgou com uma risada, enquanto as outras arregalavam os olhos.

– É sério? É pequeno mesmo? – Kate, que parecia ser muito sem noção, perguntou na lata.

– Terrível... Minúsculo. – Bella falou entre soluços.

– Ah, eu preciso contar pra alguém. – Lauren pegou Kate pela mão e as duas sumiram no meio do povo.

Bella começou a rir, descontrolada, e eu acompanhei.

– Você não presta, Edward. – Ela falou quando conseguiu se controlar.

– Você ainda não viu nada. Vamos dançar. – A puxei novamente para a pista de dança.

Umas três musicas depois, o DJ começou a tocar uma lentinha. Abracei Bella com força e ela, por sua vez, jogou seus braços no meu pescoço, moldando seu corpo ao meu.

Nós mal nos movíamos, abraçados bem no meio do salão. Enfiei meu rosto no pescoço de Bella, tragando seu cheiro para mim como se fosse uma droga altamente viciante. Colei meus lábios em sua pele e senti Bella estremecer.

Ficamos por um bom tempo sem nos falar, até Bella quebrar o silencio.

– Você é o melhor amigo do mundo, Edward. – Bella sussurrou, seu hálito quente soprando em meu ouvido. Todos os pelos de meu corpo se arrepiaram àquele contado.

– Você também. Eu gosto muito de você, Bella. – Eu disse com a voz abafada, sem querer afastar meus lábios de sua pele.

– E eu te adoro. – Ela riu um pouco e eu me afastei para olhar em seu rosto. Bella sorria e eu só consegui me concentrar em seus lábios rosados. Eu estava prestes a perder a cabeça e beijá-la loucamente quando alguém se aproximou, nos interrompendo.

– Bella... Tudo bem? – Um carinha loiro, bem mais baixo do que eu e com cara de criança estava parado ao nosso lado parecendo desconfortável.

Uma garota morena de cabelos cacheados estava ao seu lado usando um vestido extremamente vulgar. Coisa barata mesmo, nada que lembrasse as criações da minha grife.

– Hmm, Mike... Tudo bem. – Bella respondeu calmamente.

O cara ficou olhando para ela sem dizer nada. Adiantei-me, interrompendo-o.

– Sou Edward Cullen. – Falei, estendendo a mão para ele.

– Mike Newton. – Ele respondeu apertando a minha mão na sua. Olhou para a garota ao seu lado, que o cutucou. – Essa é a Jessica.

– Você é do segundo ano, não é? – Bella perguntou levemente interessada.

– Sou sim. Não tem nenhuma outra garota da minha turma no baile. Foi legal o Mike ter me convidado. – Ela disse com uma voz falsamente infantil.

– Legal mesmo. – Bella falou. Eu olhei para ela, que retribuiu o olhar. – Foi bom ver vocês.

Eu segurei sua mão, me preparando para puxá-la para longe daqueles dois.

– Você é Edward Cullen, da grife Cullen? – Jessica quis saber, interessada.

– Sou sim. – Eu disse apenas.

– Uau! Suas roupas são demais. – Ela disse com os olhos brilhando, se afastando levemente do Mike. – Eu adoraria ter um vestido desenhado por você. O que eu _poderia fazer_ para _ganhar_ um?

Olhei para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Sério que ela estava se insinuando para mim? Aquela magrela com cara de vagaba?

Espera, esse pensamento foi muito gay! Ah, Deus, não permita uma coisa dessas!

Mesmo aterrorizado, consegui responder.

– Bom, temos uma loja no centro de Manhattan. Pode passar lá e _comprar _o que você quiser. – Respondi tendo a bondade de ser simpático. Seu sorriso sumiu do rosto na hora.

– Vocês estão saindo há muito tempo? – Mike perguntou do nada, sem qualquer aviso e parecendo frustrado.

– Nos conhecemos há três dias. – Bella respondeu olhando para mim.

– Mas foi suficiente para eu perceber o quanto essa garota é incrível. – Falei, pescando Bella pela cintura e colando seu corpo ao meu. Ela me olhou cúmplice, achando que eu estava dizendo aquilo apenas para provocar o Mike, sem saber que eu estava falando a verdade. – Ela é perfeita.

Com isso entrelacei minha outra mão nos cachos que desciam por suas costas e puxei Bella para um beijo. Nossos lábios se colaram levemente a princípio, mas logo o beijo ficou mais intenso e ávido. Bella abriu a boca de leve, sem ar e, ao sentir seu hálito tão próximo, não resisti a penetrar seus lábios macios com minha língua.

Bella jogou seus braços sobre os meus ombros, ficando na ponta dos pés. Seus dedos pequenos se infiltraram em meus cabelos enquanto nossas línguas roçavam e se enroscavam uma na outra.

Deslizei as minhas mãos pelas costas de Bella, apertando-a mais contra mim. Seu corpo se moldava perfeitamente ao meu e eu podia sentir todas as suas curvas detalhadamente.

Quando ela ficou sem ar, se afastou levemente e eu a abracei mais forte, quase a erguendo do chão e enfiando meu rosto em seu pescoço. Beijei seu ombro nu, deliciado.

Aquele beijo havia sido incomparável. Nunca havia provado nada tão delicioso na vida e olhe que é Edward Cullen falando.

Afastamo-nos devagar e Bella olhou para o lado.

– Eles foram embora. – Ele disse ainda meio ofegante. – Obrigada por me ajudar a me livrar deles.

Olhei para ela me sentindo péssimo.

– Por nada. – Foi tudo o que eu disse.

Eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais eu ainda conseguiria mentir para ela. Aquilo estava me matando e quanto mais o tempo passava, menores eram as chances de que Bella pudesse me perdoar.

Bella me puxou para voltarmos a dançar, mas depois do beijo, um clima estranho se formou entre nós. Conseguimos ainda nos divertir, mas Bella não queria olhar em meus olhos novamente.

Depois do baile eu fui levá-la em casa.

Parei meu volvo na entrada de carros da mansão dos Swan.

– Obrigada pela noite, Edward. Eu me diverti muito. – Bella falou cabisbaixa, parecendo que não havia se divertido nada.

Imaginei se ela estava pensando no beijo e no fato de que eu _deveria_ ser gay. Será que ela estava desconfiando?

– Olha, Bella... Desculpe pelo beijo... Acho que foi um pouco exagerado. – Eu falei contra a minha vontade.

Bella não me olhou, mas eu vi quando seus lábios se contraíram.

– Tudo bem. – Ela disse apenas. Abriu a porta e se virou para um rápido beijo no meu rosto. – A gente se vê, Edward.

Em seguida Bella correu para dentro de casa, me deixando frustrado e irritado comigo mesmo dentro do carro.

* * *

_**As coisas ficam cada vez pior para o lado do Edward.**_

_**Será que a Bella está desconfiando? **_

_**Até o próximo amores. Fiquem com Deus. **_

_**;)**_


	6. Dia De Amigos

_**dayanesantos6 : kkkkk, Edward se ferra cada vez mais nas mentiras. Está virando uma bola de neve sem tamanho assustadora. Sim, Mike de pinto pequeno mereceu muito essa, se acha de mais dá nisso. Beijos flor.**_

_**KellyKarina : Também acho que essa mentira tem mais cabelo do que o corpo do Tony Ramos. Vamos esperar que ela consiga essa proeza. Muito obrigada, beijos :***_

* * *

POV Bella

A primeira vez que eu vi Edward Cullen, foi tipo: OMG! De onde essa perfeição saiu?

Alto, forte, com ombros e mãos largos, olhos verdes, cabelos acobreados e um sorrisinho de canto de deixar qualquer joelho bambo. Isso sem falar na bunda. Toda durinha e sexy. Ai ai...

Só tinha um pequeno probleminha: Ele era gay.

Por quê? POR QUÊ?

Bom, fazer o quê né? Pelo menos ele seria meu amigo.

E Edward era um ótimo amigo. Era um bom ouvinte e muito compreensivo.

Nunca me abri tanto com alguém quanto com ele. E ainda mais depois que conheci a Alice, que era um amor de pessoa.

Bom, houve alguns momentos de constrangimento, como quando Alice praticamente obrigou o Edward a abaixar as calças para me mostrar o... Bom,_ aquilo_. E gente... O QUÊ era _aquilo_? Deus me ajude, aquilo deve partir uma pessoa ao meio, devia ser crime nascer com um tão grande.

Então eu entendi o que Edward quis dizer no meu quarto, que se o Mike fosse o cara certo, eu iria querer até mesmo colocar a boca _lá_. Agora fazia todo sentido, por que ao ver _Edward_, eu fiquei imediatamente com água na boca.

Pena que Edward não era o cara certo, já que ele não era um cara, e sim uma biba. Embora ele não tivesse muito jeito de gay, apenas de vez em quando ele escorregava.

Mas em fim...

Em pouco tempo eu me apeguei muito ao Edward. E não demorei muito a perceber a gravidade da minha situação.

Eu estava correndo um risco iminente e muito sério de me apaixonar por meu amigo gay, o que seria a maior imbecilidade que eu poderia fazer na minha vida.

Fiz o que pude para isso não acontecer, claro.

Sempre que ele falava alguma coisa com aquele sorriso charmoso, que fazia meu coração disparar, eu sempre ria, levando tudo na brincadeira. Por que vamos combinar, era brincadeira mesmo, embora eu quisesse muito que ele estivesse falando sério.

Até pro baile ele quis vir comigo.

Devia ser uma chateação para ele, mas Edward veio e me divertiu para valer. Foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida. Incluindo a parte onde ele me beijou.

Ai, gente, foi beijo mais perfeito da face da Terra.

Todos esses anos em que eu namorei o Mike, nunca que eu tinha experimentado um beijo daqueles.

Foi ali que eu percebi que já tinha feito a burrada. Estava apaixonada mesmo. E, claro, Edward era perfeito, era um cavalheiro e cuidava de mim. Pena que não me _desejasse_.

Por isso, quando nos separamos, fingi que o beijo não tinha sido nada. Por que na verdade, havia sido tudo e eu sabia que nunca, nem se vivesse cem anos, esqueceria aquele beijo.

Ao chegar em casa fui direto para o meu quarto e me joguei na minha cama, deixando o choro me tomar.

Eu era a maior idiota do mundo!

POV Edward

Acordei tarde no dia seguinte, me sentindo péssimo.

Estava procurando um meio, na minha mente, de contar para Bella que eu não era gay, que era mentira e que na verdade eu estava muito a fim dela.

Será que ela me odiaria muito?

Não estava com fome, mas fui até a cozinha procurando por Alice. Ela podia ser um pé no saco, mas dava bons conselhos... _Às vezes_.

Fiquei surpreso com o bilhete que encontrei na mesa da cozinha.

_Maninho, Bella ligou. Estamos na casa dela tomando um banho de piscina. Vem pra cá quando puder._

_Te amo._

_Alice._

Então eu me apressei né?

Estava doido para ver Bella, ainda mais depois daquele beijo delicioso de ontem.

Tomei um banho, arrumei minhas coisas e parti para a casa de Bella. A empregada me deixou entrar e eu fui direto para a piscina. Chegando lá, encontrei não apenas Alice, mas Jasper e a irmã dele, Rosalie. O que ela estava fazendo lá é que eu não sabia. Povo folgado!

– Oi gente. – Falei me aproximando da mesa à qual eles estavam sentados, sob um guarda-sol.

– Oi Ed. – Bella falou se levantando na hora para me dar um abraço.

Ela estava linda, claro, usando um biquíni azul com bolinhas brancas coberto com um vestidinho transparente. A visão só não era mais perfeita do que a dela sem nada.

– Bom dia, gata. – Falei sorrindo. Bella sorriu, mas me pareceu meio cabisbaixa. Talvez tenha sido apenas impressão minha.

– Bom dia, Edward. – Os outros me cumprimentaram.

– Oi Rose. – Falei, me abaixando para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto.

A única gostosa da cidade que eu não tinha pegado, exceto Bella, claro. Afinal, ela era irmã do meu cunhado. Território totalmente proibido.

Fazia tempo que eu não a via. Rose era modelo e vivia viajando pelo mundo para fazer suas fotos.

– Pensei que estava fazendo umas fotos lá na França. – Comentei quando Bella me puxou para sentar ao seu lado.

– Estava, mas já acabaram. Peguei um mês de férias para refrescar a mente. Cheguei hoje e já estou me divertindo. – Ela falou se esticando confortavelmente. – Sua casa é perfeita, Bella.

– Obrigada. – Bella sorriu.

Uns cinco minutos depois a empregada veio trazer uns refrigerantes e um lanche para nós. Enquanto ela saía, Emmet veio chegando.

– Bom dia, meu povo. Estão fazendo uma festinha na minha casa e nem me convidaram? – Emmet quis saber, bem humorado.

– Emm, essa é a Alice, irmã e sócia do Edward. Jasper, namorado dela, e Rose, irmã gêmea dele. Ela é modelo, sabia? – Bella fez as apresentações.

– Oi gente. – Emmet cumprimentou, mas seus olhos pararam em Rose, que o secava descaradamente. – Eu já te vi nas revistas. Você é linda.

– Obrigada. – Rose falou.

Quase mandei os dois pro quarto, estavam praticamente se comendo ali mesmo, com os olhos. E isso por que Emmet era noivo, viu! Imagine se não fosse?

Se bem que a Tania... Bom, vocês sabem né?

Bella pigarreou.

– Ta um calor né gente? Podíamos dar um mergulho. – Ela sugeriu.

– Eu vou adorar. – Alice concordou bem rápido.

– Por que você não vem com a gente, Emm? – Bella perguntou.

– Acho que depois eu apareço por aqui. – Emmet falou, parecendo meio sem graça. Acho que ele notou o que estava fazendo.

– Vou te esperar. – Bella disse.

Então nós fomos para a piscina.

Rose, descarada toda, foi logo abrindo o bico.

– Menina, que coisa é aquela? Seu irmão é uma delicia. – Ela disse quando estávamos na água, formando um circulo para conversar.

– Eca! – Bella falou fazendo uma careta fofa. Tanto eu como Alice rimos dela.

– Mas é! – Alice concordou. Jasper fez carranca para ela, que o abraçou com cara de culpada.

– Por favor, não falem assim dele. Vou vomitar. – Bella disse divertida.

– Imagine o que eu sofro. – Jasper falou com cara de coitado.

Sua irmã sendo modelo, ele devia escutar coisas bem piores. E vamos combinar que Rosalie era uma delicia, se é que me entendem. Um metro e setenta e oito de pura perdição. Embora eu ainda preferisse a Bella. Rosalie era mais mulher e Bella, mais uma garotinha gostosa pra... Bom, vocês sabem.

Ficamos conversando besteiras por um tempo. Eu sempre procurava um jeito de abraçar a Bella e ficar mais perto dela, e ela sempre me recebia bem, quase como se estivesse me esperando. Eu já estava morrendo para agarrá-la mais uma vez.

Um pouco mais tarde, Emmet veio mesmo se juntar a nós e eu tenho uma boa ideia do por que.

Como estávamos em seis, tivemos a idéia de jogar um pouco de vôlei na água. Fiquei com Bella e Jasper, contra Alice, Emmet e Rose.

Bella não jogava nada, apenas se divertia, rindo como uma criança. Embora ela não ajudasse, Jasper e eu estávamos dando conta. Estava empatado.

Eu tinha sempre que me lembrar de não ser muito macho, não brigar nem gritar muito. Estava difícil, já que eu era muito competitivo.

Eu me divertia vendo as mancadas da Bella. Ela era meio descoordenada para jogar, o que era muito fofo.

Do outro lado da rede, eu via Emmet e Rose esperando qualquer desculpa para ficarem se tocando, rindo um para o outro. Estava bem óbvio o clima.

O jogo terminou com o nosso time sendo vencedor. Emmet e Rose não estavam lá muito concentrados na partida, se é que dá pra entender.

Almoçamos todos juntos e nos divertimos bastante.

Foi um dia legal, em que eu percebi o quanto estava metido nisso.

Eu gostava de Bella. Gostava muito, mas muito mesmo.

Estava perdido.

Depois do dia na piscina, Alice, Jasper, Rose e eu fomos para casa. Rose ia ficar no quarto de hóspedes durante suas férias.

Não fiquei muito tempo com eles.

Com a desculpa de que estava cansado, fui para o meu quarto e me tranquei lá.

No dia seguinte acordei bem tarde e me concentrei em trabalhar no vestido de Bella. O desenho ficou totalmente pronto. Na segunda bem cedo eu levaria o desenho e o tecido para as costureiras terminarem. Estava perfeito.

Era domingo e Jasper e Alice haviam saído com Rose. Quando eu terminei ainda eram quatro da tarde e agora não tinha nada para fazer. Não tinha festa pra ir, não tinha encontro, não tinha Bella... Não tinha nada.

Como se adivinhasse os meus pensamentos, o telefone tocou. E era Bella.

– Sabe que eu estava pensando em você? – Perguntei animado quando percebi quem era.

– _Estava?_ – Ela quis saber.

– Claro. Estou sozinho e desamparado aqui em casa, sentindo falta da minha melhor amiga do mundo inteiro. – Eu falei dramatizando. Bella riu alto.

_– Se você quer que eu passe ai, é só dizer. Eu estava mesmo ligando por que queria te ver_. – Bella falou divertida. Sorri para o telefone.

– Pode passar aqui? – Perguntei inocentemente e Bella riu mais uma vez.

– _Claro_. – Ela falou e então me pareceu mais séria. – _Tenho uma coisa para te perguntar. Uma dúvida, sabe..._

– O que é? – Fiquei curioso, claro. É obvio que eu não negaria nada a ela.

– _Só conto quando chegar ai. _– Ela teimou. Fiz muxoxo.

– To te esperando. – Falei emburrado. Bella riu novamente.

– _Estou indo._

Fui correndo pro banheiro tomar um banho minucioso, mais ansioso do que nunca.

Não tinha ficado sozinho com Bella desde o beijo e agora, do nada, me sentia nervoso.

Estava morrendo pra saber o que ela queria perguntar.

Que não seja sacanagem! Por favor, que não seja sacanagem!

* * *

_**Edward cada vez mais caidinho.**_

_**Agora sabemos que a Bella também está.**_

_**Será que duvida é essa? **_

_**Shi, Rose apareceu na área. Só quero ver no que isso vai dar.**_

_***-* Vejo vocês no próximo.**_


	7. Uma Noite Quase Perfeita

**Olá, olá, olá, como vão?**

**KellyKarina :** _kkkk acredite ou não eu tbm pensaria a mesma coisa que Edward. Bella não tem uma mente pura não, ela queria ver outros capítulos para trás o pinto do Edward. Ela é safada sim, mas somente com o Edward, ele não tem o pinto pequeno como o do Mike. Sim, muito apaixonado. Obrigado por comentar linda, beijos._

* * *

Bella não demorou muito a chegar, e mesmo assim me pareceu uma eternidade. Eu estava no sofá, todo cheiroso esperando por ela. Vestia uma calça folgada de moletom e uma regata, que era o meu jeito normal de me vestir em casa. Gostava de ficar confortável.

Quando a campainha tocou, fui quase correndo atender.

– Minha linda! – A puxei para dentro, abraçando-a com vontade. Soltei-a com dificuldade e olhei para ela. Bella sorria desconfortável.

– Tudo bem Ed? – Ela perguntou quando eu fechei a porta e a puxei em direção à sala.

– Melhor agora com você aqui. – Eu falei puxando-a para sentar do meu lado no sofá.

– Eu também gosto de ter você por perto. – Ela me olhou nos olhos, como ela fazia na maior parte do tempo, e eu suspirei.

– E então? O que você queria me perguntar? – Eu quis saber, mudando de assunto.

Bella não respondeu imediatamente, apenas mordeu o lábio de um jeito extremamente sexy e olhou ao redor como se procurasse ajuda.

– Bom... – Ela começou. Fiquei nervoso. – Eu... Onde a Alice está?

Alice?

– Ela saiu com a Rose e o Jasper. – Eu falei confuso.

– É... Podemos conversar no seu quarto? Não quero que ninguém interrompa... – Bella pediu ficando com as bochechas rosadas. Fiquei mais nervoso ainda. Meu Deus, me ajude. Não quero morrer, não quero morrer!

– Claro.

Fomos para o meu quarto e eu girei a chave na fechadura, só para garantir, já que eu não tinha idéia do que Bella queria perguntar. Ela foi até a minha cama e sentou na pontinha, desconfortável. Sentei-me ao seu lado, tentando ficar calmo.

– O que foi? – Eu quis saber. Bella ficou calada, olhando para as mãos entrelaçadas no colo. – Pode dizer, Bella. Você sabe que pode me dizer tudo.

Tentei passar confiança.

Bella ergueu os olhos para mim e eu fraquejei.

– Você me acha gostosa, Ed? – Ela perguntou sem qualquer aviso. Engasguei-me e senti minha boca ficar seca.

– Você é perfeita, Bella. – Desviei a pergunta.

– Não é isso. Eu quero saber se você me acha _gostosa_. – Ela falou muito séria. Eu não podia mentir para ela. Não mais do que eu já estava mentindo.

– Acho sim, muito. – Falei com a voz rouca de puro nervosismo. Um sorrisinho brotou no canto de seus lábios, me fazendo relaxar um pouco.

– Sabe, Ed... Daqui a alguns meses eu vou para a faculdade, em Los Angeles. E eu... Bom, eu gosto muito de você. Eu não quero ficar longe e... Eu queria ter uma lembrança sua que fosse muito importante para mim. – Ela falou agora sem me olhar.

Eu não havia pensado nisso... Nem mesmo sabia que Bella iria para Los Angeles. Senti-me horrível. Ela iria embora daqui a alguns meses e eu passaria muito tempo sem vê-la.

– Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, Bella. – Eu falei abraçando-a de lado. – Pode pedir o que quiser.

– Edward... – Ela começou. Então me olhou e ficou de pé à minha frente.

– O que foi? – Eu quis saber.

– Fica quietinho, ta bom? – Ela pediu meigamente e eu assenti, me perguntando o que estava ocorrendo ali.

Então meu coração foi parar na boca quando Bella puxou sua blusa pela cabeça. Ela me olhou muito séria, corando furiosamente. Minha boca ficou seca mais uma vez.

Bella levou os dedos ao zíper da saia, abrindo-o e deixando a peça deslizar pelas suas pernas. Ela retirou a sandália do pé e, então, começou a retirar o sutiã. Ofeguei, a boxer começando a ficar apertada demais.

– Bella... – Comecei, tentando saber o que aquilo significava. Se bem que no fundo, eu já tinha uma idéia do que fosse.

– Shh... – Ela mandou enquanto jogava o sutiã de lado.

Suspirei.

Seus seios durinhos estavam bem à frente dos meus olhos e ao alcance das minhas mãos, com os mamilos arrebitados me deixando com a boca cheia de água.

As mãos de Bella então foram para sua calcinha. Ela parou por um segundo com as mãos ali e então olhou para mim. Seu olhar estava preso ao meu quando a peça desceu por suas pernas.

E então Bella estava nua, completamente nua, apenas me olhando.

Ela levou seus dedos aos meus cabelos, acariciando-os. Fechei os olhos, apreciando.

Pronto, era hoje! Eu estava fodido! E isso era apenas uma constatação da realidade.

Essa garota era a minha perdição, com certeza.

Eu não podia resistir a ela, mesmo que quisesse. E eu decididamente _não queria_.

Senti os dedos de Bella na minha camisa e ergui os braços, facilitando. Quando minha camisa saiu por completo, eu abri os olhos e encontrei Bella sorrindo para mim.

Ela segurou as minhas mãos e as levou até os seus seios macios, apertando-as ali.

Meu coração deu uma cambalhota no peito enquanto a pressão em minha boxer aumentava.

– Eu sei que isso não é normal pra você, Edward, e sei que você normalmente não sente desejo por mulheres, mas... Se você tiver algum desejo por mim... Eu gostaria que você fosse o meu primeiro. – Ela disse e parou, apreensiva.

Não pude resistir a deixar um gemido escapar por meus lábios. Isso era demais pra mim, não dava mais pra resistir.

– Você me excita, Bella. Você não sabe o quanto. – Admiti.

Então puxei Bella para os meus braços e a beijei avidamente. Ela prendeu seus dedos em meus cabelos, me puxando para perto ansiosamente. Tentei deitá-la na cama, mas Bella resistiu. Parei o beijo e olhei para ela. Já os seus olhos se dirigiram para a minha calça.

Ela levou os dedos trêmulos até os cordões dela e os soltou. Em seguida segurou no cós, olhando ansiosa para mim. Deitei-me na cama para facilitar que ela puxasse a calça por minhas pernas.

Depois disso Bella parou olhando para a minha boxer, cujo volume era mais do que visível.

Ela moveu os dedos até ela e puxou devagar, olhando com atenção. Então se ajoelhou ao meu lado na cama. Apoiei-me nos cotovelos e olhei para ela, imaginando o que ela estava pensando.

– O que foi? – Eu quis saber, a voz falha.

– Parece... Parece maior... Assim... – Ela comentou fazendo uma cara engraçada.

– Está com medo? Por que se estiver, não precisa... – Não terminei o que ia dizer e pra ser sincero, nem lembro o que era, por que no segundo seguinte Bella estendeu a mão para me tocar, com cuidado. Joguei-me de costas na cama mais uma vez, apreciando seu toque macio. No entanto, tomei um susto ao sentir sua língua em meu membro. Olhei para baixo, espantado, e o que eu vi me fez gemer ainda mais alto.

Bella tinha os olhos fechados enquanto lambia o meu membro meio duvidosamente, experimentando.

– Isso é bom. – Ela comentou olhando para mim com o rosto totalmente vermelho.

Puxei-a com violência para os meus braços.

– Você ainda não viu nada. – Eu disse, beijando-a avidamente mais uma vez.

Eu ia dar a ela o maior prazer que ela já teve na vida, e ela nunca se esqueceria de mim, mesmo que um dia viesse a me odiar pelo que eu estava fazendo a ela.

Desviei minha boca para o seu pescoço, lambendo e mordiscando com vontade. Desci ainda mais, indo parar em seu seio macio. Apertei-o com a mão, antes de me deliciar nele, lambendo e sugando quase violentamente. Bella gemeu, levando a mão ao meu cabelo, me puxando mais para ela.

– Humm... Acho que agora... Eu sei o que Alice quis... Quis dizer com molhada... – Ela comentou ofegante. Gemi alto com aquele comentário, sentindo meu membro se contorcer em agonia.

Essa garota ia me levar à loucura. Ah, se ia!

Desci com uma de minhas mãos até o meio de suas pernas e olhei para Bella, que me encarava. Tinha os cabelos bagunçados e os lábios vermelhos. Parecia mais linda do que nunca assim.

Deslizei meus dedos por suas dobras, sentindo-a totalmente úmida. Bella mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos ao nosso contato. Quando deixei que um de meus dedos deslizasse em seu interior, ela gemeu alto, me levando à loucura.

Retirei a mão de seu interior e levei o dedo aos lábios. Bella me olhou quando eu fiz isso e me puxou para cima, me beijando desejosamente.

– Eu quero agora, Edward. – Ela sussurrou contra a minha boca.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem, princesa. – Falei no mesmo tom.

Estiquei-me para pegar uma camisinha na mesa de cabeceira. Afastei-me um pouco de Bella para vesti-la e então me deitei novamente sobre ela. Bella acariciou minhas costas e abriu as pernas para que eu me posicionasse entre elas. Sua mão fez todo o caminho até a minha bunda, que ela apertou, enchendo a mão.

– Eu queria fazer isso desde que te vi pela primeira vez. Sua bunda é deliciosa. – Ela disse sorrindo safada, e eu ri.

– Obrigado. – Eu disse divertido.

– To pronta, Ed. – Ela me deu o sinal verde.

Pressionei meu membro em sua entrada completamente molhada. Apesar disso, não foi fácil deslizar em seu interior, já que ela era muito apertada. Fui entrando devagar e, pelo caminho, atravessei a resistência de sua virgindade. O rosto de Bella se contraiu, provavelmente com dor.

– Bella? – Chamei preocupado.

– Tudo bem, pode continuar. – Ela falou ainda com os olhos apertados.

Fiz o que ela mandou até que havia entrado completamente. Eu estava louco para começar a estocar em seu interior sem piedade, mas antes eu precisava saber se ela estava bem antes de continuar.

– Ta doendo? – Perguntei ofegante, fazendo de tudo para não perder o controle.

– Já passou. – Ela disse. Então abriu os olhos e me puxou para um beijo ávido. – Vai logo, estou esperando.

E quem era eu para deixá-la esperando por mais tempo.

Comecei a me mover em seu interior e Bella instintivamente enlaçou as penas em meus quadris, me dando mais espaço.

Cada fricção me deixava mais fora de mim. Seu espaço era minúsculo, mas me abrigava completamente, quente e úmido. Bella gemia loucamente, me incitando a continuar.

Ela cravou as unhas em minhas costas, seu corpo arqueando e se contorcendo sob o meu. Levei meus lábios ao seu seio mais uma vez, mordiscando seu mamilo intumescido. Ela apertou meus cabelos e eu aumentei a velocidade dos movimentos.

Nossos quadris se chocavam com um barulho extremamente sexy. Eu tentava ser delicado, mas estava me perdendo em seu corpo, que me apertava cada vez mais. Comecei a estocar mais rápido, com mais força, e quando eu pensei em perguntar se a estava machucando, Bella gemeu alto, apertando ainda mais as pernas ao meu redor.

Nossos corpos suados facilitavam a movimentação e eu logo senti Bella se contrair ao meu redor. Gemi alto, sentindo os espasmos se aproximando. Pouco tempo depois um gemido sôfrego escapou pelos lábios macios de Bella, que relaxou sob mim. Depois de mais algumas estocadas, gozei, desabando sobre seu corpo macio. Bella me acolheu em seus braços, me apertando com vontade.

Em seguida me deitei ao seu lado e Bella virou de costas para mim, deitando em posição fetal. Virei de lado e me dobrei ao seu redor, passando meu braço por sua cintura e a apertando contra mim. Colei meu rosto ao lado do seu e Bella se moveu, ajustando melhor seu corpo ao meu peito.

– Isso foi perfeito. – Ela sussurrou algum tempo depois.

– Foi mesmo. – Concordei. – Você é perfeita.

Bella nada disse, mas eu sabia que ela não estava dormindo. Alguns minutos depois, senti seu corpo se sacudir em um soluço e a virei de barriga para cima, descobrindo-a com o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

– O que foi? – Eu perguntei assustado.

– Nada. É só que... Eu sou uma idiota. – Ela disse.

Então se levantou da cama e começou a se vestir.

– Como é? É claro que você não é idiota. – Falei, sentando na cama e observando enquanto ela vestia cada peça.

– Sou sim, sou a maior idiota do mundo. – Ela disse. Então parou com a camisa torta e o zíper da saia meio aberto. Levou as mãos ao rosto para esconder o choro. Puxei-a para perto e a abracei.

– O que foi, Bella? Me conta qual é o problema. – Pedi.

– Ah, Edward! – Ela resmungou se afastando para me olhar com o rosto completamente molhado. – Eu acho que me apaixonei pelo meu amigo gay.

Quase perguntei quem era esse amigo, quando me dei conta de que era_eu_.

Senti meu coração apertar, mas antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, Bella me empurrou e saiu correndo do quarto. Corri atrás dela, mas quando cheguei até o corredor, ela já tinha entrado no elevador.

Pensei mesmo em descer correndo os quinze andares de escada, mas então percebi que ainda estava nu.

Voltei para dentro de casa e me joguei em minha cama.

Nunca havia me sentido tão mal na vida.

Agora eu tinha certeza, eu havia me apaixonado por Isabella Swan. E decididamente não podia deixar essa situação do jeito que estava.


	8. Fodido De novo!

Agora eu estava decidido.

Não podia deixar a minha história com a Bella continuar desse jeito. Eu tinha que contar a verdade para ela. Mesmo que ela viesse a me odiar por um tempo, eu esperava que a minha sinceridade fosse recompensada no final e ela me perdoasse.

Será que era pedir muito?

Mas pra quem já está na merda...

E foi o que eu fiz no dia seguinte.

Tinha conseguido dormir apenas bem tarde da noite, sentindo ainda o cheiro e o calor do corpo de Bella no meu. Estava difícil dormir com a presença quase palpável dela junto a mim.

Isso sem falar que eu ficava passando e repassando cenas de mim mesmo contando a verdade a ela e tentando imaginar sua reação.

Bom, devo confessar que em todas eu acabava com uma concussão, de algum vaso ou peso de papel que ela arremessava em minha direção.

Se fosse apenas uma concussão que ela me desse, tudo bem, dá pra agüentar. Mas se Bella não quisesse mais me ver... Aí a coisa já mudava de figura.

Eu não sabia o que poderia fazer da minha vida sem ela.

Antes, quando não a conhecia, tudo era fácil pra mim.

Exceto algumas roubadas nas quais eu me metia de vez em quando, tendo que sair nu pela escada de incêndio de alguém antes que o marido chegasse em casa, ter minhas roupas jogadas pela janela e quase sendo jogado junto quando ia terminar com alguma garota, ter que me livrar de alguma perseguidora que se dizia apaixonada por mim e que me mataria se não voltasse para ela... Coisas bem normais na minha vida.

Mas agora que eu conhecia Bella, tudo havia mudado. E nada nunca mais poderia voltar a ser o mesmo pra mim. Eu precisava dela da mesma forma como precisava de ar. E não estava preparado para ficar longe dela nem por um dia se quer.

Quando consegui pregar o olho já era quase dia, então só acordei perto da hora do almoço.

Não comi nada, não estava com a mínima fome. Apenas tomei um banho e saí.

Fui direto até a casa de Bella.

A empregada me disse que Bella estava no quarto e me deixou subir.

Bati na porta de seu quarto e uma voz fraca me disse para entrar. Ali, encontrei Bella usando um conjunto de moletom, toda embrulhada nos lençóis.

– O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei mirando seus olhos vermelhos. Imaginei se ela estivera chorando e me odiei por ser o causador disso.

– Edward? – Ela se sentou, parecendo confusa. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu vim te ver. O que mais? – Eu perguntei revirando os olhos. Fui até ela e me sentei na beirada da cama. Bella olhou timidamente para suas mãos, que estavam entrelaçadas sobre as cobertas.

– Eu pensei que você não fosse mais querer me ver. – Ela falou com os lábios tremendo. Tive vontade de me chutar.

– Que besteira pra você pensar. – Eu falei me ajeitando melhor na cama e segurando sua mão sobre as cobertas. – Bella, ontem à noite...

– Por favor, você pode ignorar o que eu fiz? – Ela perguntou com a voz fraca. – Eu sei que eu te tentei. Quase pulei em cima de você.

– Claro que não. A noite foi perfeita. Eu adorei estar com você, beijar você, fazer sexo com você. – Fui bastante claro, para não deixar dúvidas.

– Mas Edward... – Ela começou, parecendo confusa.

– Não, me deixe continuar. Eu nunca antes senti o que eu sinto por você hoje, Bella. Nenhuma mulher nunca me tocou, do jeito que você fez. Eu me apaixonei por você, por que você é meiga, é uma ótima amiga e se importa comigo verdadeiramente. E eu também me importo com você. Mais do que tudo na vida. – Parei para pegar um fôlego e, para finalizar, fiz a parte mais difícil. – Eu te amo, Isabella. Como nunca amei ninguém antes.

Bella me olhou, chocada, por um tempo.

Fiquei esperando que ela fizesse algo. Que fizesse qualquer coisa.

– Ah, meu Deus! – Ela falou, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Então jogou os braços no meu pescoço. – Ah, Edward! Eu também te amo. Eu te amo muito!

Desviei seu rosto em direção ao meu e a beijei.

Eu precisava dela, precisava do seu sabor e do seu corpo.

Apertei Bella em meus braços com mais força e ela, por sua vez, enroscou seus dedos em meus cabelos, me puxando mais para perto. Levei meus dedos até o seu casaco, abrindo-o rapidamente. Bella não usava nada por baixo e eu não pude resistir a um gemido. Levei minha mão ao seu seio imediatamente, apertando-o com vontade. Bella gemeu, puxando minha camisa com pressa.

Em poucos segundos estávamos totalmente sem roupa. Peguei um preservativo em minha carteira e o vesti, me colocando mais uma vez sobre o corpo de Bella.

– Eu amo você, Ed. – Bella sussurrou quando eu comecei a fazer pressão em sua entrada.

– Eu também te amo, Bella. – Sussurrei de volta.

Bella se moveu, enlaçando minha cintura com suas pernas e eu deslizei em seu interior, devagar. Bella suspirou, apertando os meus ombros.

Depois de afundar completamente em seu interior, comecei a me mover, saindo e entrando quase totalmente, devagar, fazendo-a sentir toda a minha_extensão._

– Edward... – Bella gemeu.

Beijei seu pescoço, mordisquei seu ombro e ataquei seus lábios com avidez. Eu estocava lentamente, porém com força. Bella se contorcia cada vez mais sob o meu corpo, tentando chegar mais perto. Apenas não havia mais para onde ir. Era difícil saber onde terminava um e começava o outro, de tão enlaçados que estávamos.

Bella resmungava meu nome de vez em quando, em gemidos murmurados. Aquilo era excitante demais. Logo, comecei a estocar com mais força, me lançando contra o seu corpo intensamente.

O caminho apertado de Bella me engolia por completo e logo começou a se estreitar ainda mais. Em pouco tempo Bella estremeceu e relaxou sob mim e eu, logo em seguida, gozei maravilhosamente.

Bella me abraçou e me acariciou.

Deite-me ao seu lado e a puxei para o meu peito, segurando-a ali com força. Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, então Bella apoiou o queixo em meu peito, sorrindo para mim. Sorri de volta, feliz.

– E então, como isso funciona? – Ela quis saber, com aquele brilho no olhar que ela tinha sempre que estava curiosa com algo.

– O que? – Perguntei, acariciando seu rosto delicado. Ela sorriu mais.

– Esse negócio de ex-gay. Eu nunca ouvi falar de um. Você acha que é bi? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

Fiquei abobalhado com a pergunta. O pior é que depois eu percebi que não havia esclarecido as cosas para ela. Bella era meio devagar com essas coisas, então eu tinha que ser bem especifico.

– Bella... Quanto a isso... Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. – Comecei.

Bella então franziu a testa e sentou-se. Sentei-me também.

– Isso tudo foi só um mal entendido, eu... – Tentei explicar do melhor jeito possível.

– Shh. – Bella pediu e inclinou a cabeça como se estivesse tentando ouvir algo. – Ta ouvindo isso?

Prestei atenção.

Pareciam gritos vindos do andar inferior. Gritos de mulher.

– O que é isso? – Perguntei.

– Não sei, vamos ver. – Bella disse.

Levantou-se e começou a vestir seu moletom novamente. Imitei-a, vestindo minhas roupas. Mas antes de sairmos, no entanto, puxei-a pelo braço.

– Depois precisamos ter uma conversa séria. – Falei.

– Claro, amor. – Bella sorriu, me beijando carinhosamente e puxando minha mão para sairmos.

Quando chegamos às escadas, pudemos ouvir melhor os gritos, que estavam vindo da sala de estar.

– O que, então, você estava falando com aquela vagabunda? – Tania gritava.

– Ela não é vagabunda, Tania. O nome dela é Rosalie. Dá pra você parar? – Emmet pedia calmamente.

– Claro que não! Por que ela estava ligando para o seu celular? – Tania continuou a gritar.

– Isso não é da sua conta! Você nunca foi de fazer escândalo, Tania. Por que começar a três semanas do nosso casamento? – Emmet quis saber, falando por entre os dentes.

– Você está diferente! Aquela vadia enfeitiçou você! – Tania berrou, com sua voz estridente quase partindo todos os cristais da casa.

– Cale a boca, você não tem o direito de dizer isso! – Emmet finalmente perdeu o controle bem quando Bella e eu chegamos á porta da sala de estar.

– Por que não? Já está apaixonado pela vadia? – Tania debochou.

– A Rose não é vadia, você que é! – Bella disse irritada. Apoiei-a internamente. Claro que eu, mais do que ninguém, sabia que a Tania era uma vadia.

– Não se meta, seu filhote de cruz credo! – Ela falou olhando para Bella com desprezo.

– Olha como fala com ela, ou vou me esquecer que não bato em mulher. – Emmet disse raivoso.

– Lave sua boca antes de falar de Bella. – Exclamei estressado.

Tania olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas e, captando minhas mãos unidas com as de Bella, riu, debochada.

– Você agora está namorando um gay, Bella? Pensei que já tinha chegado ao fundo do poço. – Ela debochou.

– Ora sua... – Bella começou, avançando para Tania, mas eu a segurei, querendo evitar uma briga.

– Agora já chega! Agüentei você por muito tempo, Tania, pra mim já deu! Nosso casamento está acabado. Não vai ter porcaria nenhuma! – Emmet gritou, fora de si.

– O que? Mas Emm... Você não pode fazer isso! Já está tudo pronto. – Tania começou, parecendo bem mais mansa agora. – Olha, me desculpa por isso. Eu sei que eu me exaltei, mas isso não vai mais acontecer, tudo bem?

– Não vai mais acontecer por que não tem mais casamento! Não tem volta, Tania. Dessa vez acabou! – Emmet parecia bastante decidido.

– Quem você pensa que é para terminar comigo, seu idiota? – Tania falou irritada.

– Bom, já que eu sou um idiota, não vai se importar de se livrar de mim, não é? – Emmet debochou. Bella riu baixinho, mas Tania ouviu e se voltou contra ela.

– Está achando engraçado, coisinha? Você é tão idiota quanto o seu irmão. – Tania falou com os lábios contraídos. Quando olhei para ela, pensei imediatamente na Medusa. Medo! – Por que não pergunta ao seu Edgayzinho se ele é gay mesmo, ou apenas um tarado que faz de tudo pra pegar uma mulher?

Bella franziu a testa e então, olhou confusa para mim.

Puta que pariu! To fodido.

De novo.

* * *

_**Passada rápida para postar *-***_

_**Obrigado as meninas que comentaram. Eu amei cada comentário.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo ;)**_


	9. Knockout

**_Infelizmente esse é o penúltimo capítulo. É uma Short que eu amo, como a autora. ;)_**

**_dayanesantos6 : Sim, quando tudo parece dar certo, aí que desanda mesmo. Mas, isso é bom para saber o quanto mentir é complicado. Melhor dizer a verdade logo de cara mesmo, nunca vi uma mentira durar muito tempo!_**

**_KellyKarina : kkkkk, sim seria uma boa ele se benzer mesmo. O cara não tem sorte, justo quando ele está apaixonado as coisas tem que sair errado. Pena? Eu ainda não sinto, acho que ele somente está colhendo o que plantou. Beijos linda._**

* * *

_Bella franziu a testa e então, olhou confusa para mim._

_Puta que o pariu! To fodido._

_De novo._

Fiquei sem palavras, olhando para Tania com a vontade de pular em seu pescoço crescendo cada vez mais dentro de mim.

Bella então olhou de volta para ela.

– Você é uma tonta, Tania. Não soube aproveitar o cara maravilhoso que o meu irmão é e agora que está ferrada, quer ferrar comigo também? – Bella falou, me defendendo.

– Ah, é? Por que não pergunta pra ele, então? – Tania riu. Emmet apenas assistia a cena, sem entender. – Que feio, Ed! Não contou pra menina? Diz pra ela por que você disse que era gay.

– Espera... Eu cheguei em casa, e peguei vocês dois no quarto. Você estava quase nua... Então... Então ele disse que era gay e estava tirando as suas medidas. – Emmet falou, lembrando da ocasião.

– E você acreditou! – Tania falou, gargalhando em seguida.

Senti a mão de Bella se soltar da minha.

– O que significa isso, Edward? – Bella perguntou, olhando com seriedade pra mim.

– Bella... – Fiquei sem palavras. Estava mais perdido do que cego em invasão do BOPE. Tive que confessar. – Eu nunca fui gay.

– O QUÊ? – Emmet gritou.

– Então... Então você estava se agarrando com essa vadia, e fingiu que era gay... – Bella falou dando um passo para longe de mim, piscando os olhos, confusa.

– É, mas Bella... Eu ia te contar, eu ia mesmo. – Eu falei nervosamente.

– Contar o que? Que você me enganou? Você sabe o quanto eu sofri achando que tinha me apaixonado por meu amigo gay? E esse tempo todo você estava querendo ir para a cama comigo? – Ela falou com a voz pastosa. – Está feliz agora? Você conseguiu!

– COMO É QUE É, ISABELLA? – Emmet gritou. Opa. Vi o rosto de Bella corar de vergonha. – Seu miserável, você dormiu com a minha irmã?

– Que mal gosto, Ed. – Tania comentou.

– Sua vagabunda! – Bella gritou.

Foi então que começou a baixaria.

Emmet voou para cima de mim, os punhos fechados. E Bella pulou em cima de Tania, agarrando seus cabelos.

Eu não queria brigar com Emmet. Gostava dele e sabia que eu até merecia uns sopapos. Por isso dei um passo atrás e tentei me desviar dos seus golpes.

Mas então Emmet conseguiu acertar seu punho enorme, enorme mesmo, no meu queixo e tudo o que eu me lembro a seguir é de ver tudo escuro à minha frente.

POV Bella

Pulei em cima daquela vagabunda da Tania sem dó nem piedade.

Além de trair o meu irmão, ainda tinha tentado agarrar o meu homem!

Consegui enlaçar minhas pernas em sua cintura e agarrei aquele seu cabelo oxigenado, puxando com toda a minha força. Tania começou a gritar, desesperada.

– Socorro! Socorro!- Ela dizia, cambaleando que nem barata tonta. Tentava me sacudir de cima dela, sem sucesso.

Eu estava disposta a arrancar cada fio de cabelo daquela sua cabeçorra loira. E me surpreendi quando realmente consegui.

Fiquei chocada, com metade dos cabelos da bisca em minhas mãos. Então me dei conta de que não era cabelo, era um mega hair.

– Eca! – Gritei, jogando aquele bicho morto longe. – Sua falsa! Nem seu cabelo é de verdade!

Pulei de suas costas, com nojo.

Tania gritou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, que agora não passava do ombro, embora tenha sobrado uma ou duas mechas longas. Ela correu, agarrou o mega hair que eu havia jogado longe, e correu para fora de casa chorando e gritando que só tinha doidos ali.

– E não volta! – Gritei, irritada.

Então olhei em volta. Vi Emmet abaixado no chão, sacudindo um Edward inconsciente.

– Você o matou! – Gritei assustada, correndo para perto.

– Não, ele só desmaiou. – Emmet me assegurou. – Vamos levar o cara lá pra cima.

Juntos, levamos Edward até o quarto de hóspedes e o deitamos na cama.

– Eu não acredito que esse cara fingiu que era gay esse tempo todo. – Emmet comentou.

– Pra mim, até que faz sentido. – Comentei, me lembrando das mãos de Edward, dos seus beijos, de... Ui, bateu um calor de repente.

– Eca! Não fale essas coisas perto de mim, ta bom? – Emmet fez uma careta desgostosa. E, seguida olhou para Edward novamente. – O que você vai fazer com ele?

– Hmm... Não sei. Ele mentiu, mas ele tentou me dizer a verdade, também... Não sei o que fazer. – Eu disse olhando para o rosto calmo dele.

– Bom, você que sabe. Eu já me vinguei dele e, pra falar a verdade, to feliz de me livrar da Tania. A Rosalie é muito mais gata. – Emmet falou animado.

– Seu tarado! – Falei dando-lhe uma tapa no braço. Ele riu.

– Vou fazer umas ligações agora, cancelar os preparativos para o casamento. – Emmet disse, começando a sair.

– Já estava na hora. Nunca gostei daquela nojenta. – Falei com desgosto.

– De agora em diante, vou ouvir mais você. – Emmet prometeu.

– Bom, eu digo que a Rose é legal. – Falei sorrindo. Emmet riu, então lançou mais um olhar ao Edward.

– Eu podia jurar que esse cara era gay mesmo. – Resmungou saindo do quarto.

– Gay é a puta que o... – Edward começou a acordar, levando a mão à testa com cara de dor.

POV Edward

Minha cabeça doía como se eu tivesse sido atropelado por uma manada de elefantes. Tentei me lembrar o que havia acontecido, então me lembrei de Emmet Swan e seu punho de ferro.

Bom, o cara era grande como um elefante, então...

Comecei então a ouvir vozes e tentei abrir os olhos, mas não consegui de imediato.

_– Vou fazer umas ligações agora, cancelar os preparativos para o casamento._

_– Já estava na hora. Nunca gostei daquela nojenta._

_– De agora em diante, vou ouvir mais você._

_– Bom, eu digo que a Rose é legal_

_– Eu podia jurar que esse cara era gay mesmo._ – Barulho de porta.

_– Gay é a puta que o..._ – Comecei, mas senti uma pontada na cabeça. Levei a mão à testa, imaginando se _tinha mesmo_ uma testa ainda.

Abri os olhos devagar, focalizando apenas um contorno ao lado da minha cama. Logo comecei a enxergar direito e vi Bella ali parada, me olhando de forma neutra.

– Você se sente melhor? – Bella perguntou calmamente.

– Um pouco. Minha cabeça parece que quer explodir. – Eu falei tentando me sentar e sentindo a cabeça pesar. Apoiei-me nos travesseiros, esperando a tontura passar.

Quando me senti melhor, olhei para Bella mais atentamente.

Ela estava com raiva de mim? Será que ela ia me jogar pra fora da casa dela assim que eu ficasse melhor e nunca mais olharia na minha cara?

– Bella, me desculpe por aquilo. Isso não muda o que eu sinto. Quando eu disse que te amava, foi de verdade. – Eu disse logo, antes que ela me impedisse. Ela sorriu de canto.

– Tudo bem, Edward, eu te perdôo. – Ela falou.

Me senti imensamente aliviado. Estendi a mão para Bella, contente.

– Obrigado. Eu não sei o que ia fazer longe de você, Bella. – Eu disse, mas Bella não se aproximou.

– Desculpe, Edward, mas eu não vou ficar com você. Toda essa experiência me abriu os olhos. Não sei se quero ter romances com homens, de agora em diante. Acho que no fundo, o motivo para o qual eu ter permanecido virgem por tanto tempo, é que sou lésbica. – Bella disse muito séria.

Olhei incrédulo para ela.

Só podia estar tirando uma com a minha cara.

Eu me desdobro em mil, tentando fingir que era gay e ainda assim conquistá-la, me apaixono por ela, tomo um soco do seu irmão, e agora ela vinha pra me dizer que gostava de mulher?

Era piada.

Claro que era.

O destino estava fazendo uma porra de uma pegadinha com a porra da minha vida. Fala sério!

Apertei a ponte do nariz com os dedos, estressado e depois, voltei a olhar para ela.

– Você está brincando, não é? – Perguntei esperançosamente.

Bella então começou a gargalhar.

– To sim. – Ela disse, se apoiando na cama enquanto continuava a rir.

Fiquei boquiaberto, olhando para ela, enquanto ela se contorcia de tanta risada.

– Isso não teve graça. – Resmunguei irritado, mas sentindo uma vontadezinha de rir. Bella voltou seus olhos marejados para mim, ainda rindo.

– Teve sim, você precisava ter visto a sua cara, foi impagável! – Ela disse, soluçando.

Sorri de lado, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Era uma palhaça mesmo!

Puxei-a para sentar do meu lado e a abracei, enquanto ela procurava por ar. Beijei sua orelha.

– Eu te amo. – Sussurrei aliviado.

– Eu também te amo. – Ela disse, me abraçando de volta.

– Nós somos o casal mais bagunçado da face da terra. – Comentei.

– Veja pelo lado bom, vamos ter muitas histórias para contar aos nossos netos. – Ela riu mais um pouco.

– Com certeza. – Ri junto com ela. Então me lembrei de algo muito importante. Algo que eu precisava saber. – Bella... Você quer ser minha namorada?

– Não, Edward. Eca, você pega homem! – Ela me empurrou levemente.

– Eu NÃO SOU gay. – Falei satisfeito, podendo finalmente externar aquela frase maravilhosa perto dela.

– Ah, bom, então eu aceito. – Ela riu, vindo me beijar em seguida.

Viram só? Eu tinha ganhado uma concussão, como eu havia imaginado. Mas pelo menos ganhei a Bella. E agora era ela todinha minha.

* * *

_**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Nos vemos no próximo e o ultimo capítulo da fic. Beijos no coração!**_


	10. The End

_**Eu sei demorei e peço mil desculpas por isso. Os estudos estão me apertando agora e está cada vez mais difícil e postar e ler a fics que eu tanto amo. Mas, isso não quer dizer que eu desisti. :)**_

_**Vamos ao ultimo capítulo :)**_

* * *

Depois de tudo pelo que havíamos passado, eu me considerava o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Eu havia mentido e feito Bella sofrer, mas ela havia me perdoado completamente e ainda achava em si paciência suficiente para me aguentar.

O problema era que agora ela estava partindo para fazer faculdade em Los Angeles e eu iria ficar para trás, boiando.

Estávamos no quarto de Bella, enquanto ela arrumava as malas e separava as caixas com as suas coisas. Eu estava jogado na sua cama, retirando tudo que ela colocava na mala e jogando no chão. Bella apenas ria e eu me perguntava por que ela não havia me matado ainda.

– Para com isso, Edward. Assim eu não vou terminar nunca! – Ela disse, rindo ainda mais.

– Essa é a intenção. – Eu disse, pegando mais uma pilha de roupas e jogando tudo no chão.

Bella parou com as mãos na cintura, fazendo cara feia para mim. Sentei-me e puxei-a para perto pela cintura. Ela jogou os braços em meu pescoço, me abraçando.

– Agora que tudo está tão perfeito, você vai ter que ir embora e me deixar para trás. Tenho certeza de que daqui a um mês nem vai mais lembrar quem sou eu. – Falei, fazendo drama. E bota drama nisso.

– Não seja ridículo, Edward. Não tem jeito de eu me esquecer de você, mesmo que eu quisesse. – Bella disse, sorrindo e me beijando.

– Mesmo que aqueles caras de fraternidade fiquem babando em cima de você? – Perguntei.

– Até parece! Você é muito melhor do que qualquer um desses caras. – Ela falou. Eu sorri, convencido.

– Sou mesmo. – Eu disse. Bella riu pra caramba, então me beijou mais uma vez e voltou a fazer as malas. Daquela vez eu ajudei.

Ela iria embora amanhã e nos veríamos novamente apenas no Dia de Ação de Graças. Eu não ia aguentar. Ia ficar maluco, tinha certeza.

– Eu não sei se eu vou aguentar ficar longe de você tanto tempo. – Bella falou, como se lesse os meus pensamentos. – Talvez eu dê uma escapada nos finais de semana, só pra te ver.

– Isso, faça isso mesmo! – Incentivei e ela riu.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta e Emmet entrou.

– Hora de dormir, mocinha. Amanhã você tem que acordar cedo. E Edward... Rua. – Emmet falou sem cerimônias.

– Até amanhã. – Bella falou, me beijando mais uma vez.

Ao chegar em casa, me joguei de cara no sofá, desanimado.

– O que foi, maninho? – Alice perguntou, entrando na sala.

– Eu vou morrer. – Falei.

– Não seja dramático. Você pode aguentar alguns meses sem ver a Bella. – Ela disse, sentando-se perto de mim no sofá.

– É só que meu coração parece que vai explodir. Eu fico me perguntando como passei a minha vida inteira sem ela e não consigo encontrar resposta. – Eu disse, deitando de lado e apoiando a cabeça na mão.

– Você ama mesmo ela, não é? – Alice perguntou, sorrindo.

– Amo sim, Alie. – Eu falei.

– Que lindo, estou orgulhosa de você, Edward. Finalmente virou gente! – Ela disse, me abraçando. Resolvi receber aquilo como um elogio e a abracei de volta. – Por isso tome o meu presente.

– Presente? – Perguntei, recebendo a caixinha quadrada, branca e lisa que ela me estendia.

Dentro havia uma planta de um prédio. Olhei com atenção e vi o nome "Filial da Grife Cullen" em cima.

– O que é isso? – Perguntei sem entender.

– É a planta de filial de nossa nova loja em L. A. – Alice falou. Arregalei os olhos para ela. – Olhe em baixo.

Na caixa havia ainda uma passagem para Los Angeles no mesmo voo que a Bella e uma chave.

– É a chave do seu novo apartamento. Você irá supervisionar a implantação da nossa nova loja. O seu apartamento já está todo pronto. – Ela finalizou. Olhei boquiaberto para a minha irmã anã do mal (agora já não tão do mal assim).

– Alice... Eu nem sei o que dizer. – Eu falei, abraçando-a.

– Apenas diga obrigado e que eu sou a melhor, mais linda e perfeita irmã do mundo, e que você me ama. – Ela falou, piscando os olhos inocentemente.

– Obrigado, maninha. Você é a melhor, mais linda e perfeita irmã do mundo, e eu te amo. – Recitei, revirando os olhos. Mesmo assim Alice riu satisfeita.

– Agora você pode ligar pra Bella pra contar. – Ela falou, perspicaz. Quase fiz o que ela disse, mas tive uma ideia melhor.

POV Bella

Eu já estava no aeroporto com Emmet. Esperava que Edward aparecesse para me despedir dele. Ele estava atrasado, não havia ligado e seu telefone estava desligado. Fiquei preocupada, imaginando o que teria acontecido.

Quando fizeram a última chamada para o meu voo, entrei em pânico, achando que teria que ir sem me despedir dele.

– Você fala com ele pelo telefone. – Emmet sugeriu.

– Mas eu não quero. – Resmunguei, olhando por cima da multidão.

Então finalmente vi o brilho acobreado por entre as cabeças das pessoas e Edward apareceu, seguido por Alice e Jasper e... Com uma mala enorme na mão.

– O que é isso? – Perguntei, olhando para a mala.

– Minha bagagem. Vou com você para Los Angeles! – Ele disse.

– O quê? – Arregalei os olhos, não crendo na minha sorte.

– É isso mesmo. – Ele disse, então se ajoelhou na minha frente e estendeu para mim uma caixinha de veludo. Quase engasguei com o gesto, mas quando ele abriu a caixinha, havia apenas uma chave ali dentro. – Isabella Swan, você aceita morar comigo?

– Não! – Emmet gritou.

– Sim. – Exclamei, na mesma hora. Edward ficou de pé e eu pulei em seu pescoço, beijando-o, feliz.

– Agora vão logo ou perderão o voo. – Alice exclamou, nos empurrando em direção ao portão de embarque.

– Isabella Swan, nós vamos conversar sobre isso! – Emmet reclamou.

– Também te amo, Emm. Te vejo no feriado. – Falei, beijando-lhe o rosto e o ignorando completamente.

Despedimos dos outros e então corremos para pegar o nosso avião.

Quando estávamos sentados em nossos assentos, Edward me explicou o que havia acontecido e a surpresa de Alice.

– Vou ficar devendo essa a ela pelo resto da vida. – Eu disse, feliz.

– Eu também. – Ele disse, me beijando levemente. – Eu te amo, Isabella.

– Eu também te amo, Edward. – Eu falei.

Eu nunca havia me sentido tão feliz quanto naquele momento.

_**POV Edward**_

Eu estava ao lado de Jasper no altar, observando Isabella entrar pelo corredor de braços dados com Emmet. Ela estava linda no vestido que eu havia desenhado especialmente para ela.

O vestido era azul claro, com desenhos de um azul mais escuro no corpete. A saia era da seda mais fina e dançava ao redor se suas pernas perfeitas.

Hahahahaha! Vocês acharam que era o nosso casamento, não é? Eu ainda sou muito novo pra isso.

Estávamos morando juntos há seis meses, em Los Angeles. A grife estava indo de vento em polpa e eu não poderia estar mais feliz, tendo Bella perto de mim.

Eu continuava trabalhando com Alice, claro. Eu falava com ela todos os dias e trocávamos desenhos via e-mail. A anã continuava do mal, mas era a melhor anã do mal do mundo.

Bella e eu havíamos voltado para o casamento de Emmet com Rosalie. Os dois haviam se batido logo de cara e a loira quis logo agarrar o homem. Ela, pelo menos, havia deixado Alice desenhar o seu vestido de noiva e verdadeiramente havia ficado espetacular, como só Alice consegue fazer.

Naquela festa eu soube que era com Bella que eu iria passar o resto de minha vida. Poderíamos estar muito jovens para nos casar ainda, mas com certeza era isso que eu iria querer.

Por que nenhuma outra mulher havia me feito sentir como eu sentia com Bella (e olhe que não foram poucas). Ela aguentava todas as minhas manias, me olhava com carinho e cuidava de mim. Na verdade, cuidávamos um do outro, por que ela também não era lá a pessoa mais normal do mundo. Até por que ela havia se apaixonado por mim, né... Seu melhor amigo não tão gay.

* * *

_**Espero que tenham curtido como eu curti.**_

_**Beijos e até uma próxima :)**_


End file.
